The Princess of Darkness Has Awakened
by Daerwyn
Summary: Sophie isn't who they think she is.Who is she really? Lord Voldemort's daughter.To make matters worse, she's under an unbreakable vow.And when she learns some shocking secrets, her loyalties are tested and she must chose sides.Who will she chose?
1. Chapter 1

I had a secret that nobody else knew, except for my mother, father, family friends, and I. But they were dead, at least most of them were in jail, so it was just me. I never told anyone, but people have guessed. Muggles and Wizards alike have always thought I was an orphan, sent to live with an unknown Muggle family to keep me safe. But that all changed when I was eleven and received my letter. Now, I was in fourth year, a Gryffindor, and my best friend, Harry Potter, whom I should kill at any moment, was in the tri-wizard tournament.

A blue flash appeared and Harry was there over the dead body of Cedric. I heard Fleur scream. I was just staring at Cedric. People rushed by, but I didn't move. Hermione was looking at Cedric then turned to me.

"Sophie, are you alright?" Hermione's voice was distant. I blinked and turned to her.

"You, Harry, and Ron, meet me in the transfiguration courtyard at nine tonight."

Hermione didn't give me time to explain because I got up and left right there. I ran out into the hallway, looking around frantically. There were two doors, one that led to the right of the castle and one that led to the left. I chose left and pushed the doors opened. I ran and kept running until I was in the Transfiguration Courtyard. I sat by the marble swans that were dancing around, splashing water. I waited there until after dinner, not hungry. I was gazing at the sky, lying on my back, when I heard footsteps. I sprung up and pointed my wand at empty space.

"Sophie, it's just us." Hermione said, taking the cloak off.

I sat back down, not saying anything.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked, concern etched deep in his voice.

"How did Cedric die?" I yelled, standing up and advancing toward him.

Harry froze, looking up at the sky. "Voldemort killed him. He's back, in full form. Walking, breathing, he can even touch me now."

My arm burned. No. This can't be happening now. I backed away, horror and shock on my face.

"No, this can't be happening. No! NO! NO! I refuse, you hear me! I refuse to believe that! He's dead!" I shouted.

I stumbled a few times, and once I considered myself a safe distance away, I lifted my left sleeve. There, squirming and slithering, was a black snake tattoo, that only appeared when his name was spoken in my presence. It wasn't a Dark Mark, it was worse. It was the mark of his own. His child. Hermione took a step forward, noticed my mark, and gasped.

"You-you can't b-be. You aren't-" She couldn't even finish before she sunk to the ground, sobbing.

Harry turned to me, seeing my arm. "Sophie, what is that?"

"Stay away, Potter." I growled. He didn't dare move.

"Sophie, what is going on?"

I laughed. "The Princess of Darkness has awakened," A cold voice, that took over me, said. They all scrambled up to their feet, in Hermione's case. Pointing their wands at me, they looked around for the source of the voice.

"Sophie, get over here, someone is coming." Harry pleaded.

"Sophia Mia doesn't take orders from Blood traiting Half-Bloods, Potter." The voice said. I was used to this voice. It ruled my life during the night.

"Sophie, are you feeling all right?" Hermione asked, stepping forward.

"Nothing is just alright now, it is perfect, thanks to Harry," I stated, not explaining why.

"What does the tattoo stand for?" Ron asked, being the stupid git he is.

"This?" I looked at it harder. "Nothing that should worry you. Let's just forget you ever saw it. I need to contact someone."

I was about to turn. "Why did you want us here?" Hermione yelled.

"Because I needed to know who killed Diggory. I couldn't in front of every one."

"Why not?" Harry said.

"Because you don't understand where I come from."

"Then help me to," Harry pleaded. I laughed.

"The only help your going to get is from your friends."

"You ARE my friend!" Harry shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I never thought I'd see the almighty Harry Potter lose his temper." A new voice said.

I smiled. "Let's go. Please, I have to leave. He's back."

The figure gasped, but quickly composed itself. "Really?"

"Potter brought him back. Come, now!" I made it an order. The figure nodded and walked toward me.

"Why do you hang out with them again?" Malfoy snickered. I shrugged.

"They're _nice_."

Malfoy laughed even harder. "Nice? No one's ever been _not_ nice to you before."

I shrugged.

"Sophie, what is going on? Why are you hanging out with Malfoy?"

I smiled, "Seems like we have a lot to learn about each other."

I grabbed Malfoy's hand and we took off. Hermione shouted the body bind spell, Malfoy deflected it.

"We have to hurry. If he's back, that means that he is expecting me and news about my mother."

When I was three, my mother wrote out my life story. My mother: Prudence Orion. She was the top Death Eater of her days. When my father died, she had a will made, and I was appointed to Mrs. Malfoy to be sent to a Muggle family that knew nothing of magic. When I was five, my mother was killed by Auror Mad-Eye Moody. Mrs. Malfoy kept me until I was seven, telling me what my mother wrote. I was to tell no one that my mother was Prudence Orion and my father was Tom Riddle or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. I had my mothers tan hair, running down my back until it stopped mid-way down. I had my father's blue eyes, the one's he had when he was my age, but they changed over time. I was pale, but tanned nicely. My mother was from a wealthy pureblood family in Russia, where they had immigrated to. My father was a half-blood, but was more of a pure-blood.

When we reached the outside of the wards, I let go of Malfoy's hand and took a deep breath. Malfoy took a step back. He and his family were one of the only ones that knew what and who I was.

I held my arm to my mouth, licking the length and feeling the tattoo burn. I pulled a sharp pin I always wore in my hair, and slit my palm. I squeezed my hand, feeling the pain and welcoming it, letting the blood drop from the head of the snake to the tail. I placed my hand on the body of the snake and I felt it squirm. After a seven seconds, I took my hand off and made a circle with my foot in the ground around me.

"Darkness of days, darkness of nights, send me my messengers, send me my Lights."

A swirl of lights surrounded me and then in their places stood three girls, women really. Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, and Amber Orion, my mother's sister, all of whom were Death Eaters sentenced to take care of me by my mother. They were my 'Lights' which is what they called themselves.

"Sophie, it's so good to see you again!" Bellatrix cried, engulfing me in a hug.

I smiled, "So nice to see you, too, Bella." She let go and they all faced me.

"What is it you need?"

"Father's back."

They gasped, Bellatrix smiled. "I told you, she was going to find out tonight. Pay up, ten galleons each."

They grumbled profanities and handed her twenty gold coins total. "As I was saying, Father's back, so I think it would be best to inform him of Mother."

Bellatrix gave an apologetic smile. "Yes, of course. Come, I hope you didn't draw an audience."

I laughed, "Not intentionally. I sort of got information out of Potter and then the Mark burned and I confirmed his words. Really, I just made them hate me, so I will never have to talk to them again."

Alecto Carrows, my mother's second best friend after Bellatrix and Narcissa, came over to me, her straight black hair flowing down her face.

"Sophie, come. We are to apparate."

I spun around, holding up my hand, to face Malfoy. "You can leave now, Malfoy. Thank you for following me and your services."

He nodded and walked off toward the castle. I grabbed Alecto's arm and we apparated right there. We landed just outside of the Riddle House, my house.

"It feels good to be home." I sighed. Amber wrapped her arm around my shoulders and Bellatrix did the same to my other side.

"Shall we give you the grand tour, or do you already know it?"

I smiled. "I've gone here every summer for the past four years when I snuck out of the Muggle's house. I think I can handle myself," I laughed.

The girls laughed and we walked toward the door. "Is Father here? That looks like the graveyard that I have heard all day about," I said, looking at the scape of fogged, gray land below. Kids that heard what happened to Barty Crouch Jr. heard about the graveyard and were talking about it in the courtyard.

The girls nodded, Bellatrix speaking up, "Yes, and he is waiting for you."

I smiled, broke from their grasp and opened the doors. "I'm home, baby!" I yelled. I heard a few Death Eaters snicker.

Nagini came into the hall at the sound of my voice. "Tell father a guest is here." I told her in Parseltongue.

"Yes, mistress." She slithered back to the room just around the corner and I followed.

I leaned in. "Nagini has told me we have a guest. Please open the door so I can show them a proper greeting." A cold voice said. I jumped back as the door opened. After the green stream of the Killing Curse passed by me, I peeked my head through the door. I saw a cold, pale figure throwing a frustrated glance. I rolled up my sleeves and leaned against the door, both arms grabbing the frame.

"Hello to you, too." I muttered.

The figure gasped. "Sophia Mia Orion?" I took my mother's last name when she died, so that is what I went by. People at school knew me by my Muggle name, Smith.

I nodded, "Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort I presume?" The figure flinched when I said Tom Riddle but nodded. "Nice to finally meet you. I have heard many stories."

Father smiled and I saw his white pointy teeth. "Yes, it is nice to meet you too. Come in, where is your mother?"

I looked at the floor. "She died. Alastor Moody killed her when I was five."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

I laughed a little, "In case you haven't noticed, you have sorta been dead for about thirteen years."

"Oh, right."

I laughed a little harder, the sound of it drifting through the house. "That's it? No 'I'm going to have to read the paper more's' or 'I'm going to kill him's' or even 'Where did I leave the calandar?'s"

He smiled a little. "Well, I figured everyone would already know that, so why would I need to say it?"

I shrugged, stopping my laughs. "True enough." He sat and motioned for me to sit across from him. I did and my Lights left, nodding in my direction.

We just looked at each other for a while, not saying anything. I looked at his crimson eyes and bald head. He couldn't have looked like this when he was with my mother. Then, just as I thought that, the talking started.

* * *

REVIEW! READ MY OTHER STORIES!


	2. Chapter 2

We just looked at each other for a while, not saying anything. I looked at his crimson eyes and bald head. He couldn't have looked like this when he was with my mother. Then, just as I thought that, the talking started.

* * *

When we started talking, it was weird. I didn't really know what to say.

"So, when did you meet mum?"

"When she just graduated. She joined me and I took a liking to her. Then, when she was twenty, we had you."

I was a little grossed out. I didn't need to know that much info. "That's nice. I don't really remember her. I know she had my hair, Amber's eyes, and tan, but that's it."

He smiled a soft smile, not showing his jagged teeth. "Yes. She looked just like you."

I looked at my hands fiddling around. My head snapped up when I thought of something. I'm in Gryffindor.

"So, how is school?"

Great. "Um. . . Good, I guess."

"What house are you in?"

Fear must have been evident in my eyes because he turned his gaze toward Nagini, who was crawling around the chair I was sitting on.

"Um, Gryffindor?" I said, making it sound like a question. I barely spoke it, but I knew he heard.

I expected him to explode.

"Same house as Potter. Did you know him?"

I shrugged, "As well as he would let me. He thought I was just like the Weasley's and opened up to me. He probably hates me right now, which don't get me wrong, is good, but I- I don't know. I feel like I should apologize but then I remember who I am and that would be like bowing down to a Muggle." I laughed a little on the end, my father smiled.

"Well, at least you know where you lie. Did he tell you anything?"

I nodded, "He said that when he's near something of yours or whenever you are physically near him, he is in pain. His scar hurts, like he has been punched in the face."

He smiled, "Yes, I found that out today. But, I can touch him now."

"He said, he also said you killed Cedric. Oh, and I must say, I admire your work with Crouch. That was ingenious! He acted just like Moody."

"Yes, and then just when things were getting along as planned, Dumbledore found him and screwed it all up."

I frowned. "Yes, and now Crouch is in jail. Shame, he could have done so much more."

My father smiled. "You act just like your mother. She would say the same thing."

"Well, I did inherit a lot of her traits."

"And have you found anyone you take an interest to?"

I shrugged, "No. I just haven't had time to look, there are plenty at school, just none that I find interesting. Maybe soon, who knows? I'll be inseperable!"

I laughed a little, and he looked worried.

"I have to approve."

I nodded, "Isn't that what all dad's say, but do they ever stick to it?"

He laughed a bone chilling laugh. "Well, I stick to my word."

I nodded, "I would have guessed."

We talked for a few minutes and then my Lights came in.

Bowing, Bellatrix said, "My lord, there is news of Dumbledore's movement. They are going to start the Order of the Phoenix."

My father was outraged. "When did this become information?"

"Severus was asked by Dumbledore. I did a spell on him and I listened to every word. He was asked not to say a word to you, just that you are to think nothing is going on."

My father growled. "I will order an immediate meeting. Please, Sophie, go to the library. Alecto, Amber, stay with her."

Bella nodded and my other two Lights walked behind me as I walked to the library. I plopped down next to the fire and changed into my black Yorkie, animagus form. Alecto laughed, rubbing my belly.

"Who's a good dog?"

I barked. She laughed harder.

Amber shook her head. "You are really losing your marbles Alecto."

Alecto snatched her hand away from my mouth, which was chewing on it and tapped my head with her wand. "No biting."

I made a whining noise and Amber picked me up, placing me on her lap. I stuck my tongue out and licked her face. She set me on the ground immediately. I changed back.

"What was wrong with that? I can't give my aunt a big, wet, sloppy kiss?"

She cracked a smile. "No, and if you know what's good for you, you won't do it again."

I laughed and changed back, falling asleep in the rug, right in front of the fire.

* * *

REVIEW!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed and changed back, falling asleep in the rug, right in front of the fire.

* * *

By the end of the day, the meeting was over and Bellatrix woke me up.

"Come on, get up!"

I growled and changed back. "Seriously! I was just dreaming about running through a park, chasing a big red ball and you want me to wake up! I don't think so."

They all laughed and I smiled. "I still got it!"

They rolled their eyes. "Your father wants you to go back to school."

"But what about Harry and Dumbledore?"

"Follow me." Alecto said, and I followed her to my father's bedroom that he kept when he moved in.

"Sophia, please sit."

He motioned for a chair near the fire place. I obeyed and sat down.

"I assume Bella has told you that you are returning to school?"

I nodded, "Yes, but what about Dumbledore and Harry would be sure to tell him about the mark."

He frowned. "He saw the snake?"

I nodded, "He said your name and it only appears when your name is spoken. It started to burn and I rolled my sleeve up to see if it was showing and Harry and Hermione saw it. I didn't mean for them to. They will think it is a Death Eater mark. As soon as I get back and show them my arm, they will see it is bare and just a trick of the light."

He smiled, showing his teeth. "Yes, you have your mother's wit."

I smiled, "And yours."

He nodded, "As I was saying, you are to return to school and show anyone that asks that your arms are bare. Wear long sleeves just in case."

I smiled, "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem."

He smiled, "Ladies, please take my daughter safely to the grounds."

My Lights nodded and motioned for me to come. I smiled at my father. "Thank you. Will I see you this summer or will I go to the Weasley's like I usually do?"

He looked like he was going to strangle someone. "You will go to the Weasley's, even if I don't want you to, and you visit the Malfoy's for a few weeks, I will see you then."

I smiled, "I will write when I come."

He nodded, "Yes, that would be nice. Goodbye, Sophia."

I smiled, "Goodbye, Father."

I followed my Lights and Amber grabbed my hand, apparating as soon as we were far enough away. I thanked them and told them I will see them over the summer. They gave me hugs and kisses on the cheek before apparating. I ran back to the castle and entered from the way to Hogsmead. I called my broom and looked at the clock tower. It was midnight. My broom whizzed up beside me and stopped. I jumped on and rode up to my window in Gryffindor tower. I rested on the ledge and sent my broom back to the storage.

I clicked open the window and silently crawled in. I shut it silently and changed into my pajamas, sliding into my red covered bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up at two in the morning with Hermione shaking me awake.

"Sophie Marie Smith! Where in god's name were you!?" Hermione whispered. She used my fake name, the name that my Muggle family believed to name me when they 'adopted' me.

"I was just going away. I was upset that Harry had to face you-know-who."

"What about the tattoo on your arm! Where did you get that?" I rolled up my sleeves.

"I have no clue what your talking about, Hermione. I don't have a tattoo, look." She grabbed both of my arms and flipped them.

"I could have sworn-"

"It must have been a trick of the light. It happens all the time, Hermione."

She nodded, letting me have my arms back. "I guess. Harry and Ron were worried sick about you, that doesn't even cover me or Dumbledore. You have to see Dumbledore, he is waiting until you come back."

I nodded, "I'll go now."

She smiled, "I'll get Harry and Ron. Wait here."

I nodded, "Sure."

Five minutes later, Hermione came back and ushered me to follow her to Dumbledore's office. Harry and Ron were asking me questions but I just ignored them.

"Sophie, what is wrong with you?" Harry asked, grabbing my shoulder and forcing me to look at him.

"Can't you just wait until we get to Dumbledore's office?"

They sighed, "Let's go now then."

"Where did you think we were going?" I said, coldly.

I kept running until we were just outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops," Hermione said. The stairs appeared and we walked up them. Hermione knocked and we waited.

"Come in!"

Hermione opened the door.

"Sophie's back, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, motioning for us to sit.

"Sophie, show me your arms."

I unrolled both my sleeves again and showed him my arms. They were bare. I showed him the otherside and he nodded.

"Interesting. Hermione said that it was black and moving."

I shrugged, "It could have been a trick of the light or my hair."

"Your hair isn't black."

I sighed, "It was dark outside and hair against my skin would make it look black, would it not?"

"I guess it would. Sophie, where were you?"

"I was out, cooling down. I was scared, Harry said that you-know-who was back and I didn't believe it. He is dead. So, I just went off to calm myself."

"With Mr. Malfoy?"

I shrugged, "He was just there. I don't know why he did it, but he took me where I usually go when I'm upset, and left, going back to his House, I guess."

"Where do you usually go when your upset?"

"To a clearing about five feet into the forest. I'm sorry, Professor."

I really did go to that clearing when I am upset so there will be footprints.

"Just do not go off in there alone." He paused and I rolled my sleeves down. "With Voldemort back, things are getting dangerous."

My arm burned again so I bit my tongue to keep from giving it away. "Yes, sir, I know what you mean."

He looked at me, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, forcing the pain not to turn into tears. "No, sir, everything is fine."

I felt the voice take over. The voice that came whenever my father's name was spoken. I couldn't talk if that voice was near to surfacing.

"After you got to your clearing, what happened?"

I swallowed and took a breath through my nose to keep from speaking the voice. "I, um, just sat and, um, cried. After about three hours, I came back and went to bed."

"How did you get in the school?"

I looked down at my lap. "I went throught the Herbology greenhouses."

That was how I usually got in the school, so I was telling the truth, somewhat.

He smiled, "My dear, Professor Sprout was in her greenhouse, waiting for you. That is how you usually come in. She never saw you."

"Okay, so I lied. I used my broom and flew up to the window."

He looked shocked. "You used your broom? That was in the basement, under a metal door. It would take a serious amount of magic to get that."

The pain in my arm was subsiding.

"Well, my broom came to me and I flew up, unhooked the window, and sent my broom back. I locked the window, changed, and went to bed."

He pretended he didn't hear me. "Imense power. One that those of Lord Voldemort's followers would use."

The pain started up again and the voice was near the surface. I couldn't speak. I stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"Are you a follower of the Dark Lord, Sophie?" Dumbledore asked. I had to answer. I gulped and smiled.

"No, why would you even consider that!"

My voice was coming. "The Dark Princess has awakened, yet again. Those that fear her shall be disposed of."

My hand flew up to my mouth, my sleeve falling so that my tattoo was visible. I quickly put my arm down before anyone could notice and looked at my intertwined hands.

I could see Dumbledore smile, "Let me see your arm, Sophie."

I pulled up my right sleeve - the opposite one of my tattoo. "The other one, Miss Smith."

I looked up at him, confused. "Lord Voldemort marks his followers on their left arm. Show me your left arm."

My mark burned and I fell to the ground in pain. The voice took over yet again, it's silky soft whisper creating fear for those that hear it. "Those that fear shall die, those that love shall die. The Dark Princess only bows to one person, and it is not Dumbledore." I sat back, fear in my eyes, with my hand over my mouth. I was shaking my head, tears spilling. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were looking at me fearful. My hand was forced away by an uncontrollable power. "Those that shall harm the daughter of the Dark shall die before his hands. The one that killed her mother shall die before the Princess's hands. Those that are unfaithful to the Daughter of the Dark shall die!" I forced my hand to my mouth, using my left hand to hold it securely in place. The silky voice went away and my own replaced it.

"I didn't mean it! I swear! I can't control it!" I whispered, staring fearful at a shocked Dumbledore.

"You work for Lord Voldemort."

The pain came, a hundred times worse, I screamed in pain. "THOSE THAT FEAR THE DAUGHTER OF THE DARK, THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS SHALL RUN, FOR IF THEY RUN SHE WILL FIND YOU. SHE DOES NOT BOW TO ANYONE BUT HER FATHER, THE KING OF DARKNESS. IF THE PRINCESS SHALL BE HARMED, THE HARMER WILL DIE. IF THE KILLER OF PRUDENCE ORION SHALL BE FOUND WITHIN STRIKING RANGE, THE PRINCESS SHALL SEEK REVENGE FOR THE KILLER OF HER MOTHER!"

No! The voice was worse than ever. It was revealing her secrets. "THE DARK LORD DOESN'T LET HER DAUGHTER FALL! HE ONLY LETS HER RISE! RISE TO POWER, GREATER THAN ANYONE THAT HAS EVER LIVED!"

I bit my lip until blood was coming. "Make the burning stop! Please, make it stop!" I whispered. Dumbledore came over to me.

"Show me your arm!" he said in the most angry voice I had ever heard. I was clutching my arm to my chest. I shook my head.

"No! I can't! I musn't tell! I must NOT TELL!" I whispered. Dumbledore wretched my arm from my chest and pushed up my sleeve. He gasped and took a step back. I laughed a cruel laugh.

"Your the daughter of Lord Voldemort. The rumored daughter that shouldn't exist." Dumbledore accused.

I rose to my feet, but the name caused the pain that forced me to collapse. "THE DARK LORD SHALL KILL THOSE THAT KNOW OF HER SECRET AND AREN"T ALLOWED!"

"Draco knows." Dumbledore accused.

I smiled, "Along with my aunt and godparents and-" I broke myself off before I could reveal that secret as well.

"Professor, she can't be! She's in Gryffindor!" Hermione protested.

"And she has powers to take over the hat." Dumbledore finished for me. "How?"

"I had to seek revenge for the one that killed my father. And that vile Moody. The one that killed my mother, who protected me with her life. Who sent me to live with Narcissa to stay safe. Who, when I was seven, told me all about the vile Moody, the killer of my MOTHER!" My voice was deadly quiet and everyone flinched when I talked. I laughed a sickening laugh.

"Where did you really go?"

"Wherever I wanted to go." I said.

"Did you see Lord Voldemort?"

My mark reached its peak in pain and a black snake slithered out and crawled up my neck. "Go to father and tell him that Dumbledore has found out, Potter as well as Hermione and Ron," I said, in Parseltongue. The snake popped and disappeared as soon as I finished.

"She just told the snake to go to her father and tell him that we know." Harry said.

I hissed at him in Parseltongue, "You vile little boy. I should have gotten rid of you while I had the chance."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am not so little. We are the same age."

I laughed, "Because of you, I never got to meet my father, nor have I seen my mother since. The precious Order took care of that. It's starting up again, I hear. Yes, I heard all about it. You asked Snape to join." I said, facing Dumbledore.

"How did you-?"

I cut him off. "Find out? That was easy. A great magician can't reveal all her secrets, can she?"

Dumbledore went to the painting of Phineas Nigellus, who had a painting that went to the Black Manor. "Tell the Order that the Daughter has been located."

The Phineas disappeared. I smiled, "You just told the Daughter of the Dark where the Order's headquarters were. Bad decision, Dumbledore, bad decision."

The door burst open and there stood Snape. He looked at me oddly and then at Dumbledore, holding a bottle of Veratiserum. "I have what you wished, Dumbledore."

I laughed a bone chilling laugh. "Obviously my mother hadn't told you enough, Severus. I am allergic to Veratiserum. It will kill me instantly. My mother's sister, Alexi, died from drinking Veratiserum on accident. I inherited that trait. As soon as my mother had me smell it, I started to cough and break out. You give that to me and I die instantly, without telling you answers."

Dumbledore was about to take it, but decided differently. "We will get answers differently."

I smiled. "If you can catch me." I closed my eyes and apparated. I was powerful enough to actually do that, just like Dumbledore was. I landed in my father's graveyard. I ran back to the house. My Lights were at the door in seconds.

"Dumbledore, he knew. He said father's name too many times and the voice took over. I had no way to stop it. I'm so sorry. He knows who I am."

The girls ushered me in and Nagini came out, saw me, and went to my father, telling him I'm back.

He came out, concerned and saw the tears. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore. He said your name too many times and I had no way to control it. Then, the snake I sent came out of the tattoo and I told it to tell you. I'm guessing it didn't make it?" He shook his head. "Harry, Hermione, and Ron know who I am. The voice took over and told him too much. I couldn't stop it, no matter how hard I tried! I'm so sorry."

I put my hands to my eyes to cover my tears. I felt someone embrace me in a hug I recognized it as Amber.

"It's fine. Everything's fine." My father assured me. To my Lights, he said, "We have to move. We have to go somewhere they won't check."

"My Muggle families house. They would never check there. It would be the last place the Order would look," I said, leaving Amber's arms and wiping away my tears.

"No, it would be too obvious. I know of a place. Do you know of the Shrieking Shack?" I nodded.

"That's where the Marauders would go when Lupin became a werewolf."

He nodded, "It is close to the school. Sophie, take your lights and go there. I will find a safe place." He turned toward my lights. "Protect her with your life. No one should find you, but should they, get her out of there." They nodded and my father apparated. I apparated to Hogsmead and ran to the Shrieking Shack. I heard my Lights follow me. I burst through the door and waited for my Lights before closing it and locking it. I sunk down by the fireplace and evened my breathing. Living through this was going to take forever.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

He nodded, "It is close to the school. Sophie, take your lights and go there. I will find a safe place." He turned toward my lights. "Protect her with your life. No one should find you, but should they, get her out of there." They nodded and my father apparated. I apparated to Hogsmead and ran to the Shrieking Shack. I heard my Lights follow me. I burst through the door and waited for my Lights before closing it and locking it. I sunk down by the fireplace and evened my breathing. Living through this was going to take forever.

* * *

I was leaning against Bellatrix, nearly asleep, when there was commotion outside of the shack. My Lights hopped up and I pointed my wand at the door. Bellatrix moved toward the door while Amber and Alecto looked out the windows. I felt someone grab my head and another hand covered my mouth.

"Do not bite down or you will die. I have a veratiserum capsule." A voice said. I froze and the figure shuffled me backwards.

He took my wand and kept moving backwards. I remembered that my hand was still cut and bleeding. I placed my hand on my mark and all my Lights spun around instantly. Bellatrix raised her wand.

"Stupify!" She shouted. The hands shot away as the person lept back and hit the wall.

I spun around, grabbing my wand from the floor.

"Lumos!" I muttered and the persons face became for pronounce. I gasped, "Sirius! Ennervate!" The person stirred and grabbed his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

His wand clattered to the floor. "Who are you?"

I smiled, "You don't know who I am, Sirius? Such a pity."

"Sophie?"

I laughed, "I knew I was unforgetable!"

"What are you doing here?"

I looked at him, "Hiding from the Order, but that isn't really working. What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here while Harry was at the Triwizard Tournament."

I nodded, "And you haven't had contact with the Order since?"

He shook his head.

"Lies!" I hissed. "You would have never had know that the Princess of Darkness was on the loose. You wouldn't have had a few veratiserum capsules. You wouldn't have tried to kidnap me after Bella, Alecto, and Amber were captured. It was only a matter of time before you were to meet up with them."

I spun around and faced my Lights. "To the White House."

Bellatrix raised her wand and was about to do a spell. "Leave him be, all of you!" I commanded.

"But, Sophie!" Bella said.

"Leave him be. The Order will know that I am travelling with people. They will know I am prepared for a fight. Leave him be to tell Dumbledore."

She lowered her wand. "He needs to be reminded that he is a blood-traitor."

"BELLA! LEAVE HIM BE!" I shouted. I looked at her, glaring. "To the White House."

I apparated and landed in Alecto's house. It was designed in a black and white manner. I looked at the room I was in and saw the pictures all moved. They were of my mother, Alecto, and I as I was younger. I would sneak out all the time to be here. I looked at the picture of me and Alecto at the beach. I heard and noise and noticed the sofas were tossed around. It was in the process of being searched. My Lights looked at me for orders. I heard thumping on the stairs. Someone was coming.

"TO THE ROLOHOV HOUSE!" I said. Then I apparated. I landed in the snow, Russia. This was Amber's home before she moved to England. This was my mother's home. We made it three feet before we were ambushed.

My Lights fought at least three Order members.

"Ground Zero, now!" I shouted.

I apparated to an area of woods outside of the Ministry. I sat on a log. Five minutes later, there was a crack and Amber came out of the woods, clutching her arm.

She sat next to me and winced.

"Oh, Amber!" I saw the blood seep between her fingers. I grabbed her arm.

"Furela!" Bandages came out of my wand and wrapped around Amber's bloody arm.

"Thank you."

"How bad was it?" I asked her.

"Bella and Alecto are still there. There were six Order members there. The Weasley parents, Lupin, Tonks, Black, and Mad-Eye."

I froze, "Mad-Eye was there! I'm going there to show him a piece of my mind. He deserves it!"

I stood up but Amber grabbed my arm. "Don't. It's dangerous."

I sighed and sat back down. "I want to kill him for what he did to us. For what he did to my mother, to your sister. Amber, he deserves to be hurt."

She looked at me, "You will get your chance."

I nodded just as there were two pops and Bellatrix came out, supporting Alecto. I ran up to them and helped Alecto walk.

"What happened?"

"Alecto got hit with the sectumsempra curse, in the leg. Amber got it in the arm. We were barely able to apparate out of there. The Order members are crazy. She is bleeding badly."

I nodded and helped Bella set Alecto down. "Furela!" Bandages wrapped around Alecto's leg and she smiled in thanks.

"We need someplace good to hide."

They nodded. I gasped. "America!"

"No way! I'm not going to that vile country!" Bella protested.

"You go where I tell you to go. America isn't vile. It's nice. Now, I have to contact someone that can get us through without contacting the ministry."

I waved my wand and my patronus came out.

"Miss Pink, I am in need of your services to get to America. Sophie you-know-who." It disappeared and I faced my Lights.

"Miss Pink?"

I nodded, "She wants to be a follower to father, but she is afraid that because of her condition, she will be shunned."

"Condition?"

"Vampire." I explained.

"Ugh! Gross!" Bella yelled.

"Shh! Do you want them to find us?" I hissed.

A tiger patronus flew in front of me.

"I cannot bring you. It is too dangerous. The American Ministry is watching me more than normal. I am terribly sorry."

I sighed, "Well, that plan fails." I paused.

"I got it! We are going to America."

There was a short silence.

"So, we are going to America?"

"We are going to America," I sighed.

* * *

Review! Sorry, this chapter wasn't posted yet, so please read this and then the rest of the story. I forgot to post it and I continued on before I could add it. Sorry, my fault.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, we are going to America?"

"We are going to America." I sighed.

* * *

There was an eerie silence. No one talked, you could hear the birds fly through the leaves. I could hear my lights breath. I was trying to find a safe place. Malfoy Manor was surely being searched. As was my Lights. My Muggle families house was being searched. There was Gray Manor. It was a secret house the Malfoy's and the Black's had when my father was alive, before me and Harry. That is where we are going.

"That is where we are going. Gray Manor."

"Where?" Bellatrix asked.

"Mother told me stories when I was younger. The Malfoy and Black manor, close to the school but completely secret. We can go there or the Weasley's house. Your choice."

"She told you! I haven't been there since I was a little girl, at Hogwarts."

I smiled. "Well, we are going there now. Amber, Alecto? Do you know where?"

They nodded. "Someone has to do sidelong with me. I don't know where."

"I will. I know exactly where we are going."I nodded and grabbed Bellatrix's arm.

After the darkness came and then we were spit out, I opened my eyes to see a magnificent Muggle house, almost as big as Riddle Manor. I looked around, my wand raised, and then I took a few steps forward, waiting for someone to spring. "Has Snape ever been here?" I asked any of them.

"He most certainly has." A cold voice said.

I spun around and saw my Lights bound and struggling in Order hands.

I gasped. "Let them go! Please, let my family go!"

They made no move to let them go.

"Sophie?" Tonks asked.

I smiled cruefully. "Hello, Dora. That is what Bella calls you, right? Dora?"

She made no effort to answer, no expression on her face told me anything either.

"No need to answer. Now, what are you doing at Gray Manor?"

"What are you doing with them?" Lupin asked, giving Bella a jerk. I took a step forward my hand outstretched. I growled. "You hurt Bella, you will regret it."

Lupin didn't back off.

"Where's Sirius? We had a good time catching up."

No one bought my diversion.

"Sophie, answer Remus's question!" Arthur shouted. I shrugged, sitting on the cold stone steps of Gray Manor.

"I don't have to do anything. I don't have to play the perfect Gryffindor anymore. Now, let my Li-family go, and maybe we can talk things out reasonably."

They made no move to let them go. I barely caught my slip up, naming them my lights in public.

"Why are you with them?" Tonks asked lightly. I sighed, looking at her.

"They follow my orders. They are my mother's best friends and sister." I looked at Amber, in Tonks' hands, fearful for her safety.

"Your mother was family to Death Eaters?" Tonks asked lightly.

I laughed, "So is yours! Cissa is just as family to Eda as Amber is to me. But your mother turned to the Order, Tonks, and my family stayed where they belonged. I belong with my family and I stay with Alecto, Bella, and Aunt Amber." I never really called Amber by Aunt, but I did to make a point. Tonks glared at me.

"Since when were you on the Dark side, on Lord Voldemort's side?" Sirius asked, stepping out of the forest. My mark burned. I clutched it, my Lights made more thrashing noises but they couldn't move.

"YOU DARE SPEAK THE DAUGHTER OF DARK'S FATHER'S NAME, SIRIUS BLACK?" The cold voice said. I slithered a laugh. My normal voice took over, "Since I am his daughter, is when. You see, he wants the best for his daughter, and my followers are the best for me. You deny me my family, you deny yourselves life. Hand over Alecto, Amber, and Bella, and no one gets hurt." They didn't move.

Lupin turned Bella around in his arms, pointing his wand under her chin.

"What did you do to Sophie? Undo it!"

I gave a sickening laugh. "They didn't do this to me. No, I did this to myself. Now, harm Bella, or any of the rest of my family, I harm you back."

They didn't seem to hear me. Lupin was growling and Bella was laughing, looking at Lupin with her chocolate brown eyes. Lupin raised his wand. "Avada-"

"No!" I screamed. Lupin still didn't hear me.

"Kedavra!" I watched the light hit Bella. I sunk to my knees as she fell lifeless to the ground. My snake glowed and my dark voice took over.

"YOU DARE KILL A LIGHT! YOU DARE KILL ONE OF THE DAUGHTERS FOLLOWERS! YOU SHALL BE THE ONE THAT FEARS ME THE MOST, FOR I WILL NOT GIVE UP UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD! YOU DARE KILL MY LIGHTS!"

Lupin looked up at the sound of my dark voice. His eyes actually showed fear. I smiled cruefully and sauntered toward him.

"Or maybe, I could kill your girlfriend." I spun my wand toward Tonks, who gasped and took a step back. "Tell me, Lupin, why did you kill a light, one of my father's followers, and mine, in order to protect me from myself? Why did you kill Bella?"

I faintly saw Bella get up and scramble to hide in the cover of the trees. I had the keep their attention on me until she reached father. He would send help. You see, Lights had immunity to death. If they were killed with magic, they wouldn't die. They would be in a coma for a few months if killed the Muggle ways, but they wouldn't stay dead. That was one of the rewards of following me. I would stay eighteen forever. My mother made sure of it before she died. My lights were forever frozen at twenty-five, thanks again to my mother. They protected me and I kept the spell going, using my mother's blood that flowed through my veins.

"I killed her because you are not on their side, Sophie, you are on the Order's side," Lupin said. I shook my head, pacing in front of them. "You see, Lupin, I am not a true Gryffindor. My mother was Prudence Orion, my father, the Dark Lord."

"Sophie, you are being controlled, I know it."

I laughed a cruel laugh. "No, no. You see, I forced the hat to put me in Gryffindor. I became Harry's friend to get revenge for my father's death. I nearly killed Moody because he-"

"Killed Prudence." Sirius gasped.

I nodded. "Yes, you see, I barely knew my mother. I was seven at the time. I never met my father, so I just considered myself orphaned. And then my dear Godmother sent me to an orphanage. I met my Muggle family, living like them for four years. I even took their filthy name, Sophie Marie Smith. Never thought I, the daughter of a half and a pureblood would live with Muggles. I snuck out all the time and met with Alecto, Bella, and Amber. Then, when I lived with the Weasley's over the summer, I would sneak out to the Malfoy's. It never bothered me, betraying the only people that treated me like their own on the enemies lines. No, I didn't mind at all. But, dear Dumbledore ruined it all early this morning. Now, I am on the run,"

I paused, seeing Death Eaters rising from the shadows, "And you are greeting Death." My father stepped out. I smiled, "So nice to see you safe, Father." The Order spun around and came face to face with Voldemort.

"Nice to see you as well, Sophia."

He saw my Lights, and Bella ran to my side.

"I killed you!" Lupin whispered. I laughed.

"A few protection tricks."

My father looked at me for an explanation. "Later, father. Mother left me a few notes and what not."

He nodded, "I see you are trying to harm my daughter and her. . . followers." They didn't speak, probably due to the shock. My father smiled, showing all of his teeth. "I see they aren't talking, dear daughter."I nodded. "What are they doing here?"

I cleared my throat. "We went to the Shack, Sirius was there. I left him be, then we went to Alecto's, but they were already there, searching for me. We went to Mother and Amber's old house, but they ambushed us, as you can see, my followers are injured." I nodded toward Bella's direction. "We went to our safe zone and then we were trying to find a way that was safe to stay. I contacted Miss Pink and then we came here. We had one more option, but I didn't realize my. . . followers were captured until I turned around, having Lupin give away they were here."

"Interesting. How did they know you were here?"

I shrugged. "Lupin said that Snape told them of this location. It is top secret, and not widely known, even among your followers."

"And yours."

I nodded, "Lupin did the killing curse on Bella, thinking I was being controlled, she got away while I distracted him, and you know the rest."

He nodded, "Those that had intentions of harming my daughter, won't survive."

I smiled, a little fearful inside. "Father, I do not wish to harm them. Though they are on the enemy side, they have been kind and caring towards me, helping me keep my cover. For that, I am grateful."

He frowned. "You don't want to harm the enemy?"

I shook my head, fear coming back. "No, Father, I think that would be unjust." He looked like he would pop.

"You think it unjust?" I nodded, hesitantly.

"Sophia, you can't be serious. Is this some joke?" Sirius asked, from my left side. I took a step toward Bella.

"It is no joke, Sirius."

"What is going on with Mad-Eye?" My father asked the Order.

"We sent Croutch to prison and Mad-Eye is in Dumbledore's care."

My father looked outraged. "Moody, the killer of Prudence, is in Dumbledore's care? Does he not wish to stay strong and fight? I'm sure that he would love to just send some spell at me."

I smiled, "Father, Croutch had kept Moody in a crate, I'm sure he would fight you, should he be well enough, though I am rather liking the condition he was in before the Tournament."

Father laughed a chilling laugh. "I quite agree. Now, to the matter at hand. You should be punished, but due to your. . . hospitality toward my daughter, I think that you should be spared, but should this happen again, I will go against my daughters wishes, killing you without a single thought."

I almost shivered, knowing he was telling the truth. "Thank you, Father."

I turned toward the Order members. "Give me back Amber and Alecto." They released them and I ran to them, noticing that the blood was flowing from their fresh wounds, again.

"We need to go somewhere safe. Father, I have called in a favor from a good friend of mine."

"Who's side?"

"Yours."

"What does this friend do?"

"I'd rather not say in front of the Order."

He nodded. "Go to alfomay anormay." I nodded, giggling a little. That was pig latin for Malfoy Manor. I looked at my lights and they nodded. Bella grabbed Alecto's arm and apparated. I grabbed Amber's and followed. We landed in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Cissa was sitting by the fire, talking to Lucius.

"Cissa, Lucius, Father sent us. Amber and Alecto are badly injured." Cissa turned immediately.

"Tink! Tumbletine!" Two house elves appeared right next to me and bowed.

"What can we do for Misses Malfoy?"

"Please, attend to Alecto and Amber. They are in need of healing potions and bandages."

That was the down side to the spell. You didn't heal as fast as you would become alive again. You didn't die, you just kept bleeding and bleeding and bleeding. The house elves ran off and came back, attending to my two lights while Bella took a shower, coming back minutes later with her hair up in a towel, a satin nightgown, and black slippers. I smiled.

"Nice look."

She twirled around. "I like my hair this way. It suits my cheekbones."

I laughed. "Right. That is just what you need."

She smiled and took a seat by the fireplace, picking up a book. Lucius was reading, but I could see that he was occasionally looked up at me and Bella, smiling. Alecto and Amber were resting. Events were going to take a turn for the worst, if the Order kept finding out my secrets.

I had to really learn to keep my big mouth shut.

Cissa came back. I got up and gave her a hug. "I wish I would have warned you before I came here."

She shook her head. "No, it is fine. I am glad you brought them when you did. They would have died from blood loss and then come back to life, only to die again!" She laughed lightly. Bella glared at our direction. I glared back.

"Yes, I am sure you heard where we went."

She nodded, "It was a safe choice, Gray Manor, but I didn't think Severus would betray this side."

I shrugged, "I always knew there was something different about him."

She laughed and I sat back down, her joining me. A house elf appeared and had a tray of smores and hot chocolate. I smiled, taking one.

"You really do spoil me." I giggled.

Cissa laughed, "That's what Godmother's do."

I rolled my eyes, taking a bite.

My life was pretty good right now, save for a few exceptions. I am on the run, my Lights are injured, and I am friends with the Order.

...

Well, I was.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Cissa laughed, "That's what Godmother's do."

I rolled my eyes, taking a bite.

My life was pretty good right now, save for a few exceptions. I am on the run, my Lights are injured, and I am friends with the Order.

...

Well, I was.

* * *

After everyone was healed, we went to bed. I slept in my room and didn't wake up until a day later. Thimblina was there. She had a tray of dinner. I looked at her and waved her off. She left, leaving the tray at the foot of my bed. I looked at saw french toast. My favorite! I didn't have appetite, so I left the tray there. I got out of bed, changed into my favorite dress, and then I walked down the hall toward the library.

My Lights were there, talking in a close circle. I hid behind a bookshelf to hear what they were saying.

"I heard Potter is out looking for her."

"If Sophie is being searched for by Potter, maybe she didn't tell us what she really intended on doing."

Harry was looking for me. Sure, I was mad at him. He killed my father, but he was still looking for me.

"Do you think she likes him?" Bellatrix asked.

"I don't see why not. She came to him for answers, right?" Amber said.

"She told her secret to him, and he would still look after her. Maybe he just likes her and she doesn't like him back," Alecto reasoned.

Oh my God! They think I like Harry! I mean, I like him as a friend, I really didn't want to use him after I got them comfortable with me. Still, I could like him. I didn't mean to tell my secret, but if he was still looking for me, they would surely come here. That won't be good.

"Well, whatever she wants, we can't interfere or tell her we had this conversation."

"Right." Alecto and Bellatrix said.

"We catch her being friendly with the enemy and turn her in." Bellatrix whispered.

I almost gasped. They were going to betray me. I grew angry quickly. I grabbed a random book and walked out of my hiding spot, a confused look on my face as I fingered through the pages. They gasped at my entrance.

"Sophie, how nice of you to just pop up. When did you get here?" Bellatrix stuttered.

I looked up from the Arithmacy book. "I've been here for about ten minutes. Please, don't let me interrupt your conversation. Act like I'm not here." Like you were doing before.

They chuckled nervously. "What are you talking about?" Amber asked nervously. Alecto's face softened when she realized that I knew what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me! I heard you! You - you -" I couldn't come up with a word to use. "Backstabbers." I finished lamely. I threw the book to the ground and stormed out of the library. I reached the parlor where I saw Narcissa and Lucius talking quietly. I knocked on the door.

They looked at me. "Can I come in?"

Cissa smiled. "Sure, where are your lights?"

I smiled, "Talking, betraying, you know, the usual."

Lucius's smiled faltered. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." I smiled, sitting on the seat farthest from them but closest to the fireplace. I curled up and gazed at the fire.

"They are betraying you?" Lucius questioned. I sighed, turning to face them.

"Let's just say they think I like Potter, which I don't, and think that since he is coming after me, he likes me as well."

Lucius looked shocked. "You knew Potter was coming after you?"

"Well, I walked into the library and I overheard them talking about it while I was browsing. I must say, Arithmacy is a very interesting subject." I said sarcastically.

"In other words, you spied."

I nodded, "That sounds close enough."

He smiled, "Well, then, they think they are going to get you to tell them you like Potter?"

I shook my head. "I don't like Potter. They were going to keep the conversation secret from me, they all agreed, and then I heard Bella say that she was going to see what happened and if I got near Potter, she was going to turn me in, for treason."

His smile faltered. "That's against their orders."

I sighed, "If they turn me in for something I didn't do and I die or something, they will lose their magic that keeps them from dying."

He sighed, "They won't turn you in for anything. If they do, they die. The spell that binds them to you will kill them for betraying their master."

I smiled a little. "Well, I could go without Lights."

He frowned, "Are you suggesting you are flirting with the enemy?"

I shook my head, "Of course not."

He nodded, "Fine."

I got up, "I'll go talk to my Lights. That seems to be the only option."

I walked out of the room, murmuring a few byes. Did I like Harry? No, I can't. Father would forbid me. He was kind of cute. His black, uncontrollable hair. His bright green eyes. His height, which was amazingly tall. I sighed, Who am I kidding? I like him. Would I ever tell anyone, no. Would I be able to go back to school? I would have to ask father.

I found my lights and told them that I would be talking with them later. I walked around and came across a door that had a snake emblem painted on the door knob. I knock lightly.

"Who's there?" A voice said.

"Sophia." I stated.

The door swung open and my father was there, smiling lightly.

"What can I do for you?"

I smiled slightly. "I have a question."

"Yes, I can tell." He chuckled. I smiled, more confident.

"What would that be?"

"Well, you see. I have only finished my fourth year this year. If considering that Dumbledore would not kill me, do you find it possible that I could go back for my fifth year?"

He looked like he was thinking it over. "I will have Narcissa write Dumbledore."

I sighed, "Thank you, Father."

"Why would you want to attend school?"

I smiled, "There is no need for your child to go uneducated, is there?"

He nodded, "Excellent point. Maybe you could be put in your rightful house."

"Slytherin!" I grinned.

He nodded again, "That would make things better."

I sighed, "As you wish." I would miss my only friends, that surely hated me now. But, Harry's loo-

He looked at me sharply, "You want to be in Gryffindor?"

I shook my head, "No, Father. I was sighing a happy sigh. I have only been in the Slytherin Common Room during Second year once. It is absolutely lovely." I lied. I was a great at lying.

He smiled. "Wonderful! Now, preperations. I will need to train you in Dark Arts. Come, come." He led me farther into his room and began teaching me Dark Arts. I found it fascinating, but I couldn't help but wonder what Harry was doing right now.  


* * *

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks into the summer, I got word that Harry was quitting his search for me. Draco was home and would talk to me as best as he could. Really, I needed a female my age, that wasn't in Slytherin. I loved being on the dark side, but I missed my friends. The only real friends that I had. The only friends I had that didn't like me for my father, but they liked me for who I really was. I should have told Dumbledore. I should have told him that I didn't manipulate the hat. I let it sort me where it wanted. Where I belonged. I recieved an owl, and I knew that owl.

Hedwig.

I tore the letter off it's leg and skimmed the letter.

Dear Sophie,

If you are reading this, I want you to know that I know where you are hiding and that I know how to get you out. The Order isn't going to harm you. Listen to me, Sophie, I don't want to force you out, but the Order needs answers for it to trust you. Please write back yes if you want to be helped, or no if you don't. Just one word.

Hopefully your friend,

Harry.

I sighed, setting the letter down and grabbing a quill. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and wrote one word, YES! I rolled it up and tied it to Hedwig's leg, my eyes still closed. That way, father would never know if he searched my mind. I grabbed another piece of paper, crumpled it up, and opened my eyes. I walked toward the fireplace and threw it in.

"You won't contact me again, Potter." I growled, for benefit of the memory.

The next few days were uneventful. Draco would sit and force me to talk. I just wasn't into it. I was a prisoner in my own life. I couldn't trust my Lights, I couldn't trust my family, and I couldn't trust my friends. All I had left of my old life was memories. I really did seek revenge, but I grew to love my friends and no one could stop me.

A week after Hedwig came, I heard a rustle downstairs. I didn't think anything of it, just some Death Eaters coming back after a mission, no biggie. But, then I heard screams and cries of rage. I sprang up out of my bed and grabbed my wand. I opened my door and ran out. I flew down the stairs and into the parlor. The Order was here. I tried to stumble back up the steps, but I was seen by Tonks. Apparently, Alecto saw that Tonks saw me as well.

She made a move.

"Back off, Alecto!" I ordered. She froze and looked at me.

"Sophie, I won't let you be taken by the Order."

I shook my head, "That's not what I'm asking, Alecto. This is my fight, not yours. You back off, as well as Bella and Amber. My fight, MY chance. Leave Tonks and I be."

They bowed and stood on the sidelines. Tonks looked at me.

"Sophie." She said, nodding.

"Tonks," I said, nodding back.

She raised her wand. "Muffiliato!" She shouted.

My Lights were stunned, but I smirked.

"Thanks, Tonks. I guess now I can talk to you properly. Where is the rest of the Order?"

She looked around. "They should be here somewhere."

I was still suspicious. "What is the nickname that you gave me at the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament?"

She smiled, "Leaping Shrimp."

I laughed, "That's right. Welcome to my side of trust, Tonks. Now, why did the Order want to decide to not kill me and just reason things out?"

"You are powerful. You apparated out of the Headmasters office in Hogwarts. The only wizard known to be able to do that is Dumbledore, and he is the greatest wizard out there."

I smiled, "Well, my father passed some traits down to me then."

Tonks eyes grew evil, "Your father."

I nodded, "The Dark Lord, the Evil Lord, call him what you will, but you know I'm his daughter, Tonks. Your whole precious Order knows."

"We're taking you back. Sophie, please, come back with us."

I looked at my Lights and saw all three of them watching with interest. Something wasn't right here. Bellatrix held herself differently then before. I was still suspicious.

"Lower the shield, Tonks."

She looked confused, "What?"

"Wuraga dela humats." I said in Tonks and I's secret language.

"What are you gibbering about?" Tonks asked.

"Wuraga dela humats." I said again. It meant Where is the real you? She would respond, 'Itala mey riato hey.' It was the first phrase Tonks and I learned together. She knew it, and if she didn't, she wasn't the real Tonks.

"What? Sophie, what are you talking about? It's like Latin or something."

"Crucio!" I shouted.

The imposter fell to the floor, biting her lip in pain. I walked up to her.

"Who are you really?" I said, crouching down next to her. I released the curse. "Who are you? You aren't the real Tonks."

"I am, Sophie, I beg you. I am."

I laughed bitterly, "If you were the real Tonks, tell me. What was my pigmy puff's name?" I never had a pigmy puff.

"Snuffles?" She guessed.

I pulled her up by her collar. "I never had a pigmy puff. You know that because I have always looked at them in the windows. You offered to buy one for me, but I refused, remember?"

She nodded her head furiously. "Of course I do."

"Who are you?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."

I shook my head, "You are an imposter. Wuraga Dela Humats!"

"I don't know! I don't know what you're saying."

"Hetera, rala Wuraga?" I asked her, meaning Different, are you? If she was the real Tonks, she would say: Lerey. It meant Very in our language.

"Sophie, you must have hit your head. Please, tell me what you are doing? Why are you trying to run away with the Order?"

I froze and looked at her. "Aren't you the Order? Didn't you just say you came here to take me with you? I had my uses is what you implied, is it not? Who are you?"

The person bit their lip and had fear in their eyes.

"I won't say it again. Who are you?"

They cried out in pain as I gripped a fist full of hair. "Answer me!"

"I'm Tonks! I'm Nymphadora Tonks!"

"Wuraga Dela Humats." I whispered in her ear.

"What does that mean?"

"Wrong answer." I whispered, slamming her to the ground. My lights tried to come forward, but I held up my hand and they froze. I kicked away the wand, that I noticed wasn't Tonks', and sat on her stomach. "We can just wait until your potion wears off. I have a good half hour free."

"It's me. Harry, Sophie." The person said.

I snapped my eyes to the persons and looked deep into their face.

"Talahag Turag, Hirog." I whispered. Meaning, talk our talk, Harry. He should respond, You are, I am, Sophie

"Urag, Iolog, Seleg." The person whispered back. He said what he was supposed to.

"Boklog urg smolderholden. Hera isk Remeg log Hermeiog?" Back at you. How are Ron and Hermione?

"Gereg. Tera misek Tala." Great. They miss you.

I smiled, "Hello, Harry."

The person smiled back. "'bout time. I honestly thought you were going to kill me. I mean, come on!"

"Where is the rest of the Order?"

His hair started to change back and his female features disappeared. "They are already ready to kill."

I was about to ask him what he meant, but I looked up just as my Lights screamed.

"No!" I hopped up and stared at my Lights, in Order arms. "Harry, no!"

Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Sirius, and Hermione had my lights captive, wand pointed at their hearts.

"Harry, please, you can't kill them."

I spun around and saw that Harry was back to normal. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Sophie, I'm sorry but if we don't leave kill them, they can find you."

I shook my head, "Only if my blood is on my mark. Harry, they can't find me unless I summon them. Amber is the only person I have left to remember my mother by, you can't kill any of them. Alecto, she would never harm a single person if it weren't for her brother that got her in this business. And Bellatrix, well, I don't care. But, the other two, Harry. You can't!"

Harry hesitated, the Order still couldn't hear us. Harry had his wand in my hand. "You have to let them go, Sophie. In order to stay with us, you have to let them go."

"But Father will kill me himself if he finds out! Not to mention Draco! Harry, I can't kill them! I trust them with my life, I have to."

"Sophie, we can only spare one." He said after a moment of silence.

"Then I stay. You either leave them all or you leave me behind as well. They are the only people that know me for me, Harry. I can't have them killed for that. I'm sorry, but I can't. I-I have to go." I spun around and flew up the stairs. I nearly reached the top when my father came out of his room.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

I bowed, "I'm sorry father. I heard screams and I feared that there was a battle downstairs. I checked it out."

He nodded and I ran to my room. I shut the door and locked it. Three minutes later, there was a knock.

I walked over to it and opened it, but no one was there. I felt a breeze run past me, but i didn't think anything of it. The house was drafty. I shut the door and collapsed on my bed.

"Man, where is Draco when you need him!?" I whispered. "He would know what to do. He would know how to leave here. How-" I paused, searching for the right words. "How am I supposed to choose? I trust them with my life. They just want to turn against me? They want to turn me in to my father for being a Mudblood lover? They want to turn me in, for being friends with the enemy? Not that I am now. I could never do that. I couldn't put anyone else in danger. I might be better off dead. Then everyone would be safe and I wouldn't have to intervene."

Something bumped into the chair in the corner of my room. "Tinky, is that you? Trinky, what about you?"

There was no answer. I walked over to the area and pressed my fingers against the wall.

"Accio cloak!" I whispered. All of my dressing cloaks came out of my closet. I shook my head, letting them fall back on my chair. "How could I be so stupid? They would never still want me after that stunt I just pulled."

I heard someone clear their throats and I spun around, my hand to my chest. There stood Harry and Hermione. I gasped.

"No, no! I can't be seen with you! If father finds out. . . I'll be killed. He won't care. Oh, god! I- I can't be seen!"

I made a dash for the door but someone grabbed me from behind and I nearly screamed.

"Sophie, you are coming with us. You said you wanted to come."

I shook my head weakly. "I can't have you kill my Lights. If they die I can't go back to your side."

"They are safe," Hermione said. "We backed off as soon as you ran."

I relaxed and Harry let me go. "We are leaving now, with or without you."

I sat on my bed. "If - if father finds out I talked to you, I'll be kept in the cellar, maybe killed. Do you understand what a risk I'm putting off? Just talking to you! let alone going to the Order with you! That's like suicide!"

"Then, you are better off with us."

I bit my lip, "I want to leave, I truely do. But, what if one day the Order loses a war or something. What happens then? Will I just be handed over like some trash bag?"

Hermione shook her head, "That's not going to happen. Sophie, please come with us."

I nodded. "I have to get my things. I - I can't leave without them."

I rushed to my closet, got my best dress and cloak, and got my diary and put all of my jewelery on, which was mostly snakes and roses petrified into silver or diamonds. I spun around and faced them. "I - I can l-leave." I said, my voice shaking. I was so scared my father would come in.

Hermione stepped forward and Harry threw the cloak over us.

"We go through my secret passage." I told them.

They nodded and I led them to the passage behind my closet. I pressed the button and the back disappeared. I scurried them in and we walked out of the walls of the mansion and into the front lawn.

"Now, we run for it." I told them.

We didn't really run, we just sort of fast walked. When we reached the outskirts of the gates, I took the cloak off and laughed.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I actually did it! I couldn't thank you enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged the both and kept repeating thank you over again.

I heard a furious growl. "Gotta go. That was dad."

We took off down the street and met up with the Order.

"Father, he's found out. We must leave before he comes. We must hurry." I gasped.

Tonks grabbed my arm and apparated to a random place. It was a Muggle apartment building.

"You live with Muggles!" I asked incredulous. Dumbledore appeared and looked me over.

"Sophie, what an unfortunate meeting we had last. I don't suppose Lord V-"

"Please, don't!" I hastily said before he could. "It's unbearable."

"oldemort." He finished like I hadn't talked, "knows of our meeting?"

I shook my head, feeling the burn on my arm. "He knows. He knows everything. He knows Snapes in the Order, he knows that you talk to a painting that can get to it. I had to tell him. He sees everything I can't block."

I gripped my arm, feeling the burn increase. It meant my Lights were experiencing a hatred related emotion. Dumbledore's gaze followed my hand and he sighed.

"Show me your arm."

The entire Order was around me. Hesitantly, I rose my sleeve and I heard half of them gasp. I closed my eyes, waiting for the spell to come to end my life and I tilted my head toward the ground, in shame. Never once had I experience shame for being the Dark Lord's daughter. Now, I did, and that scared me.

"Let me see." He said, and I opened my eyes. He had his hand out to grab my arm. I held my arm up to him and he inspected it closely.

"If you say my fathers name to many times, the voice takes over. Eventually, the snake comes and it marks another part of my body. Then, I feel the pain as unbearable, and I am completely possessed by the voice. That is when I am at my strongest."

Dumbledore made a noise to indicate he heard me and flipped my arm over again.

"This goes away after how long?"

I shrugged, "It depends on how long the name was said. When I left your office, it took a good three hours, and I was completely possessed."

He nodded, "I could tell. You tried to fight it, but you couldn't."

I blinked back tears, "I didn't choose to have the voice. It came with-"

I stopped and Dumbledore looked at my face for the first time. "It came with what?"

I shook my head, "I musn't tell."

"You must, or you are not deemed safe."

I looked at him, fear in my eyes. "I can't. I'm physically bound. The Unbreakable Vow binds me. If I speak a word of - If I tell about - I can't."

I can't tell about the age defying. I had made the vow with my mother, and she had said, "Whether in death or life, the secret of immortal life will lie with you. You mustn't tell a soul, even after I die. Those that do know of your secret, are not to get information out of you." I had agreed and now, I was bound for life.

"Your mother, she made it with you."

"I cannot say. It was bound, in our blo-" I stopped, but feared I had said too much.

I wiped away tears. "I'm so sorry, but I cannot. If I would, I swear to you I would tell, but I musn't, therefore i cannot."

Dumbledore let go of my arm. "Take her in. We'll talk to her later."

Arthur and Molly stepped forward, taking me inside a house that had appeared over the five minutes we were there. It was nice and dark, and I liked it.

I didn't dare say a word. Arthur led me to what looked like the dining room. Mad-Eye Moody, the real mad eye, was sitting there. I hissed at him and Molly gripped my arm, pulling me further. She sat me at the head of the table next to Sirius and Lupin. The Marauders that were still deemed as good. I was forced to sit and I glared at Moody. If he killed my mother, I have full rights to glare at him, cry, or even shout.

Dumbledore came in a few minutes later and stayed seated by the doorway. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were standing by the wall. What surprised me the most was Mudungus Fletcher. He was a Death Eater.

"Fletcher, what are you doing here?"

He swallowed hard. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sophie."

"Shouldn't you be attending father? Telling him what the Order is doing? Isn't that what your deed is?" I said, unthinkingly. All eyes snapped to me, then to Fletcher.

"You traitor!" Lupin bellowed.

"Damnit!" I whispered. That was my father's plan and I just gave it away. I ruined his plans. I was dead for sure. Sirius and Tonks heard me and looked at me curiously. "I'm dead in his eyes, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dea-"

"Sophie, in whose eyes?" Tonks asked softly.

I glared at her. "Whose do you think?" I said icily, "My father just wants to kill you for having me escape. Me telling of his plans is just like flying to the moon without a suit. I'm dead in my father's eyes. I'm an embarrassment to the family. The heiress of Slytherin and I can't even keep secrets." I moaned.

Sirius was about to comfort me, but Dumbledore interupted.

"Sophie, why don't you tell us what you can."

"My name is Sophia Mia Orion, or Riddle if I go by my father's name. When my father died, my mother hid me as well as she could. I was appointed Lights in my father's will. They were my followers. They did my biddings and they were sometimes rewarded by how well they did them. When I was three, mother, or Prudence Orion," I glared at Moody. "wrote a story of my life. When I was seven, that bastard over there killed her. I hope your happy. You just don't know the wrath you have brought down on yourself."

Moody laughed, "You think I'm afraid of a puny kid of Lord Voldemort."

I gasped as my arm burned and I clutched it, trying to cool it.

I bit my lip, shaking my head. The voice was surfacing. I could feel it. Moody was chuckling.

"You can't threaten the daughter of the Dark Lord, Mad-Eye, for she is allowed to seek vengence on those that have done her wrong in the past. For your wrong-doings, you are fair game in the Dark Lord's side." My voice said. My hand flew to my mouth and I closed my eyes, feeling tears coming.

"I can't do this. I-I can't." I whispered, my normal voice returning.

I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me in wonder and fear.

"That - that voice. That's a consequence of what you can do?" Molly asked.

I shook my head, "I musn't tell."

"Continue, Sophie."

I nodded, "When I was taken in by Narcissa, she read the story to me. I had my mark since i was a toddler." I put my arm, mark up on the table. People looked at it curiously. "A few months after my mother's death, Narcissa sent me to an orphanage to keep me from harm from the Order. I was adopted by that wretched Muggle family that smothered me in gifts and compliments. I hated it. I grew up with discipline and scoldings, and I still love that. I went to Hogwarts and I swear on my mother's grave, I didn't influence the hat. I didn't have that much power then.

"You all know the rest. Oh, and second year. I was the heir to Slytherin, but my father came back to me before I could get it open."

"You would have opened it!" Ginny screeched.

I sighed, "I have to. Every fifty years, whether you want to or not, you are forced to open it by the ghost of Salazar. Anyway, Lucius did took care of it for me."

"So you know Parseltongue?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do!" I said in parseltongue. "That is just what everyone with my bloodline can do! My father and I are it, well, except Harry." I finished, still in Parseltongue. They looked to Harry for a translation, and he told them what I said.

"So, you believe that your father's side is right?" Moody asked.

I glared at him, "I think some of his views are right. For instance, I can kill anyone that has killed my family. Care to be my first example?"

"I'd like to see you try."

I stood up, "I challenge you to a duel. All out, everythings alllowed."

Moody swallowed hard and looked at his fellow Order members.

"I haven't yet gotten to what Crouch should have done to you. Maybe now would be the time. Oh, I forgot about Crouch. What did happen to him? He was a great guy."

All eyes snapped to me again. "He's dead. He killed himself before he could get the Dementor's Kiss."

"Smart man, that one. If anyone would have gotten the Dementor's Kiss, it would have been Bella. She never does know when to stop." I said, chuckling. I spun to face Sirius, "And you owe me. I saved your life. Bella would have taken you right there."

"And I owe you, I know. Thank you."

I smiled and nodded. "Good, your making progress." I faced Dumbledore. "Anything specific you would like to know?"

"Yes, my dear. Your father. Where does he reside?"

I bit my lip. "He was there at the raid. Harry and Hermione, I'm guessing, saw him. He spoke to me just before I got to my room."

Hermione shivered.

"You were that close!" Molly shouted at them.

"How come Harry's scar doesn't hurt when you're near him?" Lupin asked.

Hmm, that was a good question. "I honestly don't know. I don't have the same chemical mix-up as my father, I have my mother's blood as well. That may be the reason."

"Well, there are many things we must know. Your 'Lights' I believed you called them. Tell me the contacting process." Dumbledore said.

I sighed, "The mark has to be visible. I lick the length of the snake, slice my hand, and let the blood drip on the snake's head and tail. Then, I hold my hand on it's body and wait seven seconds. I make a circle on the ground with my foot and say the chant only Draco knows. In a swirl of light, they are summoned and they appear the way they were the moment they disappeared. And my blood runs through their tattoo's, which allows them to-" I froze.

I shook my head, "Forget I said that."

"That's part of the vow?" Dumbledore asked. I remained silent.

"You support your father?"

I shrugged, "Like I said, some of his views I agree with. There are also many things that I agree with in the Order side."

"If you were to pick a side, which would you choose?" Lupin asked.

Damn. How do I answer? They really got me.

* * *

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"You support your father?"

I shrugged, "Like I said, some of his views I agree with. There are also many things that I agree with in the Order side."

"If you were to pick a side, which would you choose?" Lupin asked.

Damn. How do I answer? They really got me.

* * *

I hesitated. I didn't know how to answer.

"I - I don't know." I finally decided.

The Order members whispered amongst themselves. I stayed silent, glaring and Mad-Eye.

"Sophie, you have to decide," Dumbledore finally said.

I sighed, "I am the daughter of the Dark Lord, considering joining the Order. You just want me to decide? I'm neutral. I have a place on the Dark Side, and I have a back up plan if the Order wins. I have it all good, so I don't know where to pick."

"Lord Voldemort knows you are with the Order," Harry said.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes in pain.

"The Potter child that has killed the daughter of the dark's father shall die. For once he is dead, no one can defeat her father. He will rein over Muggles and Mudbloods everywhere. For if he reins, all blood-traiting sides will fall and shall there never be an alternate choice," My voice said. I smirked at Harry's fearful expression.

"Scared?" I asked him, my normal voice returning.

"Not in the slightest," Harry said, recovering.

I smiled, "Good choice." I rounded on Mad-Eye, "You scared?"

"Nope."

I laughed, "You should be."

"Answer the question truthfully, whose side are you on?" Sirius asked.

I shrugged, "Being the heiress of Slytherin, I should stay on my father's side. But, considering that I just told about Fletcher betraying the Order, against my father's orders, I probably just got myself a spot among the cellar. I probably just died in his eyes. I am worthless there, unless I come back and tell them everything I know. He knows where you all are, just so you know."

"What?" Tonks asked.

"My father. He knows where the Order is located. Black house has a portrait connection with Phineas Nigellus's painting in the Headmaster's office. My father knows this because I told him after we found a safe place to hide. Dumbledore was so kind as to show me."

I smirked at Dumbledore's confused expression.

I sighed, "You talked to Phineas and told him to tell the Order about me being the Daughter."

His smile faltered. "So I did. I didn't think you would tell."

I smiled, "Wouldn't I?"

I knew I wasn't helping my case of becoming an Order member, but that was fine. I had a back up plan.

"I assume you got Narcissa's letter?" I asked Dumbledore. All eyes turned to Dumbledore.

"Yes, I have. I think that you returning to Hogwarts would endanger the other students."

I laughed a chilling, "The only time they will be in danger is if they come within a foot radius of me. Then, you may have some dead bodies for the Houselves to cook up."

Hermione looked horrified. "You wouldn't!"

I shrugged, "Your right, I wouldn't. I wouldn't kill children. Even my father doesn't prey on the weak. He likes a fight." I looked directly at Harry when I said this. "He likes someone that is strong and knows what they are doing. I agree."

I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Next question."

There was a fury of outcries and I pointed at Mad-Eye. "One at a time! Mad-Eye. I would like to hear what you have to say."

"You are really intent on killing me?"

I smiled, "Oh, you don't know how much. If Amber was here right now, she would help me."

"Amber Orion?" He asked, "Pruedence's sister?"

I smiled and nodded, "The very one. She is one of my followers. Very skilled fighter, dedicated to protecting me. I look just like my mother, don't I?"

I twirled my tan hair and he grimmaced, "You act like her as well."

I smiled, "Oh, I know I do. Father reminds me everyday. Now, tell me, what is your question?"

"You want to duel?"

I nodded, "I'd love to. Just name the place and when and I'll be there."

"Three thirty, Front lawn, today."

I nodded, "You're on."

He nodded and held out his hand. I grimmaced, "Your mental if you think I'm going to shake your hand."

He pulled his hand away and laughed, "Scared of me?"

I held out my hand, "You never called me scared."

"All out fight. Everything's allowed." Mad-Eye said, shaking my hand. I pulled my hand away as quickly as possible.

"All's allowed."

I looked at Ginny, "You have a question?"

"You were in Gryffindor. How?"

I smiled, "I honestly don't know. I tried to get there, I kept thinking, 'put me in Gryffindor' so I could get my revenge and to my surprise, it did put me there. But, once I got to know Harry, Ron, and Hermione better, I came to realize that maybe they weren't as bad as my mother wrote. I didn't kill you right away, Harry, because you and your friends were the only people I trusted. You are the only ones that I know won't betray me for a greater prize. I respected you for that, and it became harder and harder for me to try to kill you."

Harry nodded and I looked at Sirius, "You have a question?"

"Yeah. Your mark, why does it disappear?"

I smiled, "Would you want to walk around everywhere and notice that you have a black snake on your arm," I flipped my hair up and showed my neck, "Or a snake that could appear on the back of your neck? No, and my father made sure that it would disappear. I couldn't thank him enough. I don't want to have to look at my mark everyday and remember my dark past," I looked at my lap. "I don't want to have to remember who I am and what will happen when I am in my father's presence or when I hear my father's name. I - I feel ashamed. I have never felt ashamed for being the Dark Lord's daughter, but I do now. I know what wonderful people are fighting against him and I know that he can kill you all with just two words. I know that if he can get Bella to nearly kill Neville's parents, then he can get you lot to the same condition. Do you really want me to remember this when I look at my mark? I couldn't. It would be unbearable. So, it disappears, unlike the Dark Mark that his followers have."

"When you call them, how will they know where to find you?"

I smiled, "Just like the Dark Mark, it gives the location in their head. They will come immediately."

"Is there a way to get rid of the mark?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. If I die, maybe. Believe me, I've through about killing myself."

"Bellatrix Lestrange was in jail, as was Amber Orion. How did they get out?"

I laughed a cold and bone chilling laugh, "Oh, my magic is very strong. If I can apparate out of Hogwarts, can't I get my two of my three followers out of Azkaban? Oh, they can get out of even the most heavily guarded facility without even a wand."

"I killed Bellatrix. She came back to life. How?"

My eyes grew wide. "I can't say."

"You must, Sophie."

I shook my head, my hands going up to my temples, "I can't. I do and I will die. I mustn't tell. I mustn't."

"Your mother left you with magic that can bring people back to life," Dumbledore said.

I gasped and stood up, standing behind my chair. "H- how do you know? She never told you. She- she made me promise. I can't tell anyone. I never have. I can't even talk to anything I promise to the witness that was present at the vow. I was bound."

"Who witnessed the vow?" Molly asked gently.

I shook my head, "I can never betray them. Even if they want to betray me, I can't betray them. I won't do it."

"It was more than one?"

My eyes grew wide. "No! You can't get answers out of my like this. I-I-I won't die because of my beliefs!"

"Tell us and we can keep you safe."

I shook my head, "I can't betray them. I can't."

Dumbledore came over to me and grabbed my arms, forcing me to look at him. "Tell us or we kill you." He growled.

I shook my head, "Just kill me. I will remain loyal no matter what. Kill me!"

Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"Albus, you can't! She is just a child!" Sirius objected.

"I'm not going to kill her." Dumbledore said, "She said she wants discipline and scolding. She will get that, and maybe we can get our answers."

I smiled and looked at Dumbledore's wand. "The Elder's Wand." I observed. "I heard it was just myths."

"Crucio!" Dumbledore said, and I knew he meant it.

I felt the pain, but I just stood there, welcoming it. I glared at Dumbledore.

"That is the best you have? You have to really mean it, Albus. I can take more than that."

"Mad-Eye. Do the duel. Now." Dumbledore said, keeping the curse on me. "She didn't even flinch."

Mad-Eye nodded. He grabbed my by the arm and led me outside.

"You realize that I can apparate you to father right now, right?" I stage whispered. I pushed me to the ground, but I turned around and hissed at him keeping my balance.

"Duelers! Bow!" Molly said.

I looked at Mad-Eye. "I don't have to bow to you."

"Bow, Sophie!"

I bowed, shortly. I put my wand in front of my face and spun around, walking twelve paces away from him. I spun around and got into my fighting stance.

"All is allowed! Duel!"

I apparated to a few feet to the right as Mad-Eye sent a killing curse toward me. He looked behind him, astonished.

I smirked, "All's allowed, right? Crucio!"

He fell to the ground, a sharp scream echoing into the night. I looked up and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasping.

"Thought you could beat me, Moody? My father trained me in the Dark Arts during the summer. You can't beat me even if you tried."

I apparated back to where I was and released the curse. "Come on! Get up and fight like a man!"

"Stupify!" He shouted. I dodged it and looked at Mad-Eye. "That's all you got, Alistar? I would expect the same fight you put up with my mother. Come on, do the Cruciatus curse on me. I can take it. I promise I won't move."

"Crucio!" Moody shouted. I fell to my knees, but kept looking at him.

"Hmm, heart felt hatred. You really mean this." I rolled up my sleeve. I brought it to my mouth and licked the snake.

"Stop her! She is calling her followers!" Dumbledore cried. The pain increased on Mad-Eye's part. I winced and pulled the pin out of my hand. I slit my palm and squeezed it above my tattoo. The blood flowed on the head and tail.

I felt someone grab me from behind, but my eyes were closed. I placed my palm on the snake for seven seconds. I lifted it and tried to stand up.

I opened my eyes and saw that Sirius and Harry were holding me down. "Let me go!"

The pain was increasing as I grew weaker.

"You can't. Sophie, you can't betray us or you never get us back."

Tears were coming to my eyes. Harry. . . Harry wants me to stay. He wants me to stay here and I already started to ritual.

I spun around and looked at Harry. "I'm so sorry. I - I can't betray my side. I have to go to them. I'm sorry." He let me go and I ran to the side walk. I took a deep breath and made a circle in the street.

"Darkness of days, Darkness of nights. Bring me my messengers, bring me my lights!" I shouted.

Light swarmed around me and I smiled. Order members had their wands ready. Bella, Amber, and Alecto landed.

"Sophie!" Bella growled, "What are you doing with the Order?"

"They kidnapped me! I swear, I tried to fight them, but they followed me to my room! I tried to get away, but I couldn't!" I gasped.

Amber growled at Mad-Eye. "Hello, Alistar. We meet again." She sauntered over to him.

"Amber! Back off!" I shouted. I ran up behind her.

She spun around and faced me. "What?"

"I took care of him. He got what he deserved." I said.

She looked at him. I raised my wand. "Back off, Amber."

She bowed and went back to my other Lights.

Harry was looking at me in awe. My tan hair was glowing now, as it did whenever my Lights were first summoned.

"Until we meet again, Order." I turned to my Lights. "Tefla Manor!" I shouted. I spun around and faced Moody. "And you. You won't see daylight again."

I heard my Lights apparate and I winked at him. "Goodbye, Moody." I raised my wand and pointed it at him. "Avada-"

"Sophie! Stop!" Harry shouted. I faced him.

"He deserves it. If I don't kill him, my father will. And if my father does it, he will do it more evil that you will imagine."

I faced Moody. "Any last words?"

"Yeah." I waited for him to say them.

"Say it!" I growled.

"Goodbye." He flicked his wand at me and I saw green shoot out. I tried to dodge, but I didn't have time. I was too close. I was propelled backwards. I landed on the ground with a thud and darkness enveloped me. I heard my Lights come back before there was just silence.

* * *

What happens? review!


	9. Chapter 9

"He deserves it. If I don't kill him, my father will. And if my father does it, he will do it more evil that you will imagine."

I faced Moody. "Any last words?"

"Yeah." I waited for him to say them.

"Say it!" I growled.

"Goodbye." He flicked his wand at me and I saw green shoot out. I tried to dodge, but I didn't have time. I was too close. I was propelled backwards. I landed on the ground with a thud and darkness enveloped me. I heard my Lights come back before there was just silence.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up.

"What the hell happened? I have a terrible headache," I mumbled, sitting up. I opened my eyes and saw the Order looking at me.

I shot up and connected heads with Remus. "Bloody hell, that just made it worse."

I heard someone laugh and I opened my eyes and looked right at Fred.

"Don't laugh at me, boy, or I'll make sure you never laugh again." I reached for my wand, but it was gone.

"Looking for something?" Moody said from behind me. I gasped when I saw my wand in his hand.

Then, I smirked, "Didn't kill me, did you?"

He frowned, "What?"

"You killed me, Moody. I am just a ghost. A ghost won't harm you, would it?" I asked, trying to lure him close. That didn't seem to work.

"Nice try, Sophie, but you can't sweet talk me into getting your wand."

I remembered all that happened, "My Lights. Where are my Lights?"

"Azkaban, on trial for the Dementor's Kiss," Dumbledore said.

My eyes widened and tears collected in them, "No!" I gasped, "No, they can't be. That's the only thing they can't come back-" I stopped and shook my head.

"Yes, they can't come back from that, because your mother's blood isn't that strong," Dumbledore said for me.

I shook my head, "No, I mustn't tell. You think you can make me tell, well, I can't. I won't."

"Your tattoo has your mother's blood in it, and that blood runs through the tattoo's of your followers as well. You don't have to worry about your tattoo anymore, we took care of that," Dumbledore said.

I looked at my left arm and saw it all stitched up. "You cut it off!" I screeched. "Do you know what you've done? How you've cursed yourselves? Father won't stop until he knows that you destroyed his only daughter. The only heir. When he finds out, nothing can stop him!"

My voice was falling and I was growing tired, I forced my eyes open, "I will die, soon, because of what you've done. I hope you are all happy. I. . . hope. . ." I closed my eyes and fell into a fake sleep, but I was still completely alive.

"I told you we shouldn't have done it, Dumbledore!" Tonks cried.

"Relax, she is merely faking it," Dumbledore said.

I cussed in my head. He knew. I summoned all my energy in my body and thought of Malfoy Manor. In a few seconds, I heard a pop and I fell to the floor. I heard some commotion and looked up, feeling weaker by the minute.

"Sophia!" My father cried, rushing to me. I could barely sit up. He saw my arm and growled.

"Who did this?"

"The Order," I whispered. "I - I was kidnapped. When I last saw you, after the Order came, Potter followed me with an invisibility cloak. He apparated me to Order Headquarters and they tried to get me to join, but I dueled Moody and he did the killing curse. I fell, unconscious, and woke up with my arm like this. It took everything I had to get back here," I said, telling what was mostly a lie.

"You tried to duel Alistar?"

I nodded weakly, "I summoned my Lights, but as I was about to apparate, I went back to him and was going to torture him more when he hit me with the curse. I fell and my Lights are now in Azkaban for coming back for me."

"They tried to cut off your tattoo," My father murmured. I didn't feel the need to respond, it was proof enough. The room was growing darker. I became heavier. I put my right arm on the floor to keep me up.

"I feel. . . so. . . tired." I mumbled. I really was. I had no clue what was happening to me.

"You mustn't fall asleep," my father said, shaking my shoulder. I felt my eyes close and I heard Narcissa rush into the room.

"What's happening?" She asked, worried.

I kept trying to stay awake. I was concentrating on their voices.

"The Order tried to take off her tattoo. If it is completely gone, she will die for not finishing her vow with Prudence. If it is barely there, she will fall into an eternal slumber."

"What happens if we can't heal her in time?" Narcissa asked, and I felt my arm be lifted.

I forced myself to talk. ". . .die."

Narcissa summoned the elves and I felt myself be carried off.

"Stay with us," I heard my father murmur. I clung to the sounds that were going on around me. I felt hot pain in my arm. IN my arm.

"Bloody hell!" I said, enough energy coming to me to open my eyes. My father looked relieved and I looked at my arm.

It was bleeding, badly. There were black marks on my skin and bone. I could actually see my bone. The elves were pouring boiling water over the wound to clean it and try to stop the bleeding.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"Doesn't that hurt?" My father asked, sounding worried.

I shook my head, "It just feels like I'm too close to a fire. The cruciatus curse is more painful than this."

"Why did you go with the Order?" My father asked.

"What?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"You left with them on your own free will."

I couldn't bear to look at him, sorrow clear in his eyes. "They have the only thing that can kill you. Though I know who I am, they are my friends. I thought that if I could get to them, maybe persuade them to not to try to kill you, I may be able to stop the Order from trying to kill us all. I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think that they would try to kill me and cut my arm. I didn't think my Lights would be on trial for the Dementor's Kiss, and I didn't think that - I just didn't think it through."

I looked at my father and saw that he held no emotion on his face. "I know why you did it," he said, ignoring the house elves as they poured more hot water on my arm. "All my followers talk about it."

I was confused, "Excuse me? I have no idea what your talking about."

"Potter likes you." he said simply. My heart stopped beating, because I knew what was coming next. "And you like him back."

I gave a choked laugh. "You can't possibl-"

His eyes snapped to my face, "I know you do. When you were 'tired' I could read your memories. You like Potter."

Tears brimmed my eyes, and it wasn't from the hot water. I looked down. "I'm sorry. I couldn't control it. It just happened."

I felt tugging on my arm, and saw an elf wrap bandages around my arm. It already looked better.

"You can never control love," My father whispered, sitting down next to me.

"What?" I asked. "I never called it love. This is just a like."

He looked at me, "That's how it started for me and your mother. We just met and we liked eachother. No one can control it. You can either use that to your advantage or just forget about that person all together. I loved your mother and I never took advantage of her, nor did I forget about her. I only did what she wanted, and she ended up dead."

"It's not your fault Mother is dead," I said. "She died because of her own choices. I used to blame myself all the time for her death. I kept saying that it was part of the vow and I did something that caused her to die. When Narcissa told me what happened, I knew I didn't kill her. I felt awful, yes, but I couldn't just sit there and mope all day. I took matters into my own hands."

"And you nearly got yourself killed."

"Hey, I did die." I laughed. "Mad-Eye killed me, and I came back."

"Your mother brought you back."

I sighed, "I don't know what happened anymore."

"You want to do something for me?"

I looked up, eager. "Yes."

"Are you up to killing Potter?"

My eyes widened and I looked away. After a moment up hesitation I nodded. "For you, yes."

"But for you, no," my father said.

I looked at him, and quickly gushed, "No, no, no. I'll do it. I won't stop until its done, if that's what it takes."

My father smiled. "You have my blood in you. And you have your mother's immortal blood."

"If my mother was immortal, how did she die?"

"Your mother was human when you were born. She changed into a vampire when you were three, Narcissa told me while you were gone. She made a special curse and injected her blood into your system, as well as your lights. You didn't turn into a vampire because you were young. When you turn eighteen, you can make the choice of transitioning or staying human."

"But, how did she die?" I asked, eager to know the truth.

"Alistar stunned her and then lit her on fire."

My eyes widened and I gave a horrified gasp. "I should have done it right there! I hesitated! I freaking hesitated and he would have been dead!"

"Who?"

"Mad-Eye!" I cried, outraged. "I hesitated and this is what happened!"

I waved my wounded arm around for emphasis. I shook my head at my own stupidity.

"You did what I would have done," my father said at last.

I looked at him. "You would have?"

He smiled, "I probably would have sent my followers there first, but yes. I would have done it."

That comforted me somehow. "When will I be better? Up and running? Able to go out there and kill Potter?"

"It will take time. Let the Order think you died."

I nodded. "How very fitting, seeing as I did die."

My father chuckled, "Yes. I can get Narcissa to host a fake funeral."

I looked at him, "You're serious about this. You really want to fake my death."

"If we fake your death, the better chance you have to live in case the order wins the war."

"If, father, if," I said, scared that he thought about losing the war.

He smiled, "If we lose."

I smiled and hopped up. "I'll be resting. If my funeral goes well, I'll be a zombie."

My father rolled his eyes and opened the door for me to walk out of. I walked to my room and sat on my bed, looking at the fire across the room. It was an unactive Floo Network.

"Father, get the Daily Prophet to be there!" I told my patronus. "We should get as many people to believe it as possible."

I sent it off before falling into the pillows, exhausted.

* * *

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled and hopped up. "I'll be resting. If my funeral goes well, I'll be a zombie."

My father rolled his eyes and opened the door for me to walk out of. I walked to my room and sat on my bed, looking at the fire across the room. It was an unactive Floo Network.

"Father, get the Daily Prophet to be there!" I told my patronus. "We should get as many people to believe it as possible."

I sent it off before falling into the pillows, exhausted.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Listening to my funeral was. . . awkward. All the Death Eaters, the Daily Prophet, and my Lights came, after father got them out of Azkaban.

"Dear. . ." I heard someone say on the other side of my door.

"Yes, ma'am?" I called.

"Dinner is served," she said, a fake French accept seeping through the door.

I opened my door and looked at Bellatrix.

I hugged her. "I missed you."

"How could you do something so stupid! You turned back and tried to kill Moody! Ugh, if you weren't going to die then, I would have killed you."

I smiled, "Sorry. Sometimes emotions make us blind."

"I completely agree. Now, where can I sit and converse with you?"

I opened the door wider and gestured toward the sofa. She smiled and sat down, grabbing a cookie off my tray from lunch.

"Sophia Mia Orion," Bella smiled. "How have the ages been with you?"

"Well, I find out that my father knows everything and why I did it."

"Ah, yes. He says that Potter fancies you."

I coughed to hide my blush and grabbed the cookie from her hands. "Yeah, and the worst part? He thinks that I left here on my own will to join him."

"Didn't you?" Bella asked, leaning forward.

"No, of course not."

"Bella, it's me, Hermione."

I narrowed my eyes and stood up. "Traitorous talk."

I raised my wand at her. "Bella, I should have known you would try to get something to turn me in to father over. Well, you are not going to get anything. I am purely loyal to father and I would never do anything to betray him."

"Would you do an unbreakable vow?"

"I cannot do an unbreakable vow because I am already under one, remember?" I smiled.

She frowned, "Right, forgot about that."

"My middle name?"

"Jestine."

I smiled. "Incorrect, Hermione."

Bella smiled. "So you do believe I am Hermione."

"If you are then I would have to kill you, so why not take a chance? If you are my light you know what would happen."

"'Unless Sophia shall strike you down, rise and rise until nothing's found', Sophia. Remember that?"

I shut my eyes tight. "'For in the absence of your Mistress, things will not run, will not exist. You shall be dead, long and gone. Fore nothing can stop her, unless its her song'."

I took a deep, shaky breath. No one except for my soul mate knew my song. My only weakness was love, and my mother knew that. I didn't even know who my soul mate is, but if they sang my song, which was some song that my heart was drawn too, they would catch me at my weakest point and I would either be killed by them or they would help me fight for something important. The song had to come from their heart, completely made up, and my heart had to react to it, my body had to scream to want to be there, my mind had to think about it all the time. So far, none of this has happened to me.

I looked at Bella's chocolate brown eyes and they seemed to turn into a muddy brown right before my eyes. I watched as Bella's black unruly hair turned muddy brown and frizzy, wavier. I gazed as Bella became ten years younger. I watched as Bellatrix Lestrange became Hermione Granger as the polyjuice potion wore off.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have come here," I whispered, getting up and fidgeting with my wand.

"What's your song?" she whispered taking a step closer.

I raised my wand. "Not another step."

"What is your song, Sophie? We need to know this to help you!" She whispered, but it cut through me like a whipping.

"You can't help me now," I mumbled. "I'm too far gone for help."

"What is your song?"

"Its the song my soul mate sings from their heart. The song that I want to listen to every day, twenty-four hours a day."

Hermione rocked back on her heels. "Fore nothing can stop her unless its her song," she whispered. Her eyes widened. "Only your soul mate can kill you!"

"No! That's not what it means!" I nearly shouted.

There was a knock on the door as soon as I said that and I shooed Hermione away as I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I appeared to be tired.

"What is the matter? Are you all right?" Narcissa asked.

I nodded, faking my groggyness. "Yes, yes. I had a bad dream is all."

"What was it about dear?" Narcissa asked, genually concerned.

"Mad-Eye was chasing me through a maze. I couldn't find my way out and I made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. He asked me if my tattoo meant I was immortal, but I told him that's not what it means and woke up. I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Oh, its quite all right. Just get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded grimly. "I'm ready for it, but I need to lay off the bad dreams."

Narcissa laughed, "That would be wise, dear. Good night."

"Night, Cissy."

I shut the door and turned toward Hermione. "That is not what it means."

"That's your vow," Hermione whispered, sitting back in my chair. I raised my wand.

"I suggest you leave before I have to kill you."

"Then kill me," Hermione shrugged. "I need to know these things to help you. Did you really die?"

"Does it look like it?" I growled, advancing toward her.

"You changed, Sophie, a lot."

I narrowed my eyes. "I can only tell you what I can, not what I was told not to. My mother was a vampire before she died, Mad-Eye stunned her and burnt her."

"And your tattoo?"

"It marks one of my father's off-spring. It will only show once his name is spoken around me and I must complete the ritual for my Lights to be summoned."

"And your Lights are here," Hermione murmured.

"Indeed they are."

"What is your mission?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you for you would ruin it all," I said simply.

"It's to kill Harry, isn't it?"

I shook my head, lying. "Never. It actually doesn't involve the Order."

Slightly true.

I could tell she didn't believe me. "Have you met your soul mate?" She asked, smiling a little.

I sighed, "No. I don't want to either. Father says you can't control it. Love just happens. He said that is how it was for my mother and him. It was instantaneous." I sat down on the sofa. "They say it was true love, my Lights. I believe them. Until Moody came and killed my mother and Potter killed my father. If it weren't for Narcissa caring for me until she sent me to the orphanage, I probably would have been taken by the Order. You saw how they were when they first found out about me. They tried to kill me."

Hermione smiled. "You love him."

"Love who?" I snapped.

I suddenly became very interested with the pattern on the sofa, tracing the stripes with my fingers.

"Harry."

My finger froze and I looked at her. "No, I do not love him, Hermione. I do not even like him. Father says I do, that he likes me back, but I deny it because I don't."

Hermione smiled. "He does like you back, and you-know-who would know what he feels. He can reach into his mind, remember?"

I shook my head. "Why aren't you gone?"

"Ran out of polyjuice potion. The Order is going to raid this place in five. Four. Three. Two. One."

There was a crash downstairs and screams echoing. My eyes widened and I cursed.

"Hermione, god damnit!" I shouted. I ran to my door, threw it open, and dashed down the hallway.

"The Order," I gasped as I opened my father's door. He was sitting at his desk, reading a book.

"I know," he said simply.

"We must leave, now."

"Dear, you must leave. They cannot kill me, for I can overpower them all. You are still weak from the last time you confronted them. Take the library exit."

I nodded. "In case. . ." I trailed off.

My father looked up. "Let them take you."

"What!" I choked.

"Let them take you. You can tell me anything you need to about their plans through your thoughts. You know how to project thoughts."

"Yes, but-"

"Leave with them. Trust me, you will find yours truely if you go with them."

"But I can't betray you!" I protested.

"You must in order for this to work. When they let you leave, i want you to go to the library and look up the Arithmacy book you took when you spied on your lights. I put something in there for you, but you can't look until the Order frees you."

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and there were tears in my eyes. "Father, please. I can't go with them. They will try to kill me again."

"Then they will try to kill you, but i know you are stronger than you let yourself be known. Sophia, go with them."

"There she is!" I heard Lupin shout. I pulled out my wand.

"Stupify!" I shouted. Red light shot out and he flew backwards.

"I'm coming back," I promised as I dashed back down the hall and down the stairs. I nearly collided with someone.

"Get the hell out of my way, Sophie," I heard Draco mutter.

"Draco, Father wants me to be taken," I whispered.

He froze. "What?"

"He says that I must be taken. I-I don't know why. I think he wants me to spy for him. Draco, I can't go with them!" I begged.

"If your father ordered it, then you must," he said simply before walking away.

Tears welled in my eyes. We were talking treason here and they talked about it like it was nothing.

"Found her!" I heard a familiar voice yell as someone grabbed my arm. I felt pain sear through my mark.

I knew instantly what happened.

"Alecto!" I screamed. She was being knifed. She wouldn't survive unless the house elves took care of her right away. It was an instict that the tattoo gave off. She fell, I could sense it. I could smell the blood pooring onto the floor.

"Shut her up!" I heard a gruff voice say, one I barely recognized. It was only then did I realize I was mumbling Alecto's name.

"Let me go!" I shouted. "I have to help Alecto!"

"She'll be fine," a voice murmured. I knew that voice.

I couldn't tell Tonks about my father wanting me to leave with them. If he wanted me to go with them, he knew that they might kill me. Yet he would still risk it?

"Sophie, listen to us. You resist and we make things worse for you. You try to escape and it doesn't help your case."

I slumped to the ground, defeated. "I know."

Nagini rounded the corner and saw me. She hissed, "The Dark Lord says to tell them anything you want. He has released your Unbreakable Vow."

My heart stopped. "It's gone?" I whispered back to her.

She nodded her green head. "He has lifted it and made it so that it never happened. You will forever be stuck with the consequences, you shall remain immortal if you chose, but your Vow is lifted, so you can tell anyone you must."

Tonks flew a spell at Nagini. "No!" I shouted. I deflected it. "Tell my father that I will find out everything humanely and inhumanely possible, Nagini. Thank you."

She slithered away and I glared at Tonks. "Not a very smart move. My father can comunicate with her."

"As can you," Tonks said, grabbing my arm. "Now you can go the easy way or the hard way."

"I'll go the easy way. I'm still weak from when you all nearly killed me."

"You didn't die."

"But I came very close. The elves had to pour boiling pots of water onto my arm, then give me a potion to grow back the flesh. Afterwards, it was wrapped and it still is burnt."

I showed her my arm, where a faint gray outline of my tattoo laid.

"We nearly killed you?" Tonks gasped.

"And if you would have taken anymore of the tattoo, I would have died. Lucky you."

Lupin grabbed my other arm and dragged me outside, where Mad-Eye and Dumbledore were.

"We have her," Lupin said gruffly.

Dumbledore grabbed my arm. "I can over power you any second. Do not dare to defy us."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered, sarcastic.

Hermione ran out of the hosue. "We're good to go. The Death Eaters are backing off."

"Very well. To the headquarters."

Dumbledore apparated with me and I felt like I was being crushed, and then we landed back at the Black House.

"She will sleep in the Family Tree Room," Dumbledore told Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "We trusted you!" She shouted at me when she rounded on me. "We trusted you and brought you into our homes and let you stay with us! How could you do this to us?"

"Must be in my DNA. Decieving people. Lying, stealing, cheating. I can't believe Dumbledore didn't figure it out sooner, actually. I look just like my mother when she was in school."

Dumbledore pulled me along to the living room and forced me to sit down in the middle of the room. The Order was gathered around me and I started to feel clostrophobic.

As soon as I thought everyone was here, Harry walked in.

"Told you we'd find you," he smiled.

I glared. "And try to kill me? Oh, how wonderful. I'm glad to be back."

Harry shrugged and sat down in front of me.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore shouted over the noise. "Quiet please! We all ask one question a piece, and she will answer as best as she can."

"I'll go first," Harry smiled. He leaned forward in his chair. "Sophie, please tell us all what your unbreakable vow said."

My eyes widened. "No!" I gasped.

"She is forbidden to say that," Dumbledore murmured, "Isn't that right."

"Actually, its not. I heard your conversation with Nagini," Harry smiled. "And Lord Voldemort lifted the Unbreakable Vow from her."

I closed my eyes as everyone murmured and I was concentrating on the pain in my arm. The room got silent as I began to speak.

" 'Unless Sophia shall strike you down,  
Rise and rise until nothing's found.  
For in the absence of your Mistress,  
Things will not run, will not exist.  
You shall be dead, long and gone.  
Fore nothing can stop her, unless its her song.  
Darkest of days, darkest of nights,  
Bring me my messengers, bring me my lights.  
This shall be her spell,  
And in triumph, many fell.  
For if her Lights shall defy her wishes,  
They will become just midnight wishes.  
Stuck away forever in gloom,  
They will die for good, and never bloom'."

Hermione was writing this furiously. "My turn." They nodded for her to continue. "Your lights can be summoned at any given time as long as you have your tattoo shown. If you call your lights, they come doing whatever they did. And if you die, they die. And if they die, they can only be killed by you. And your soul mate is the only thing that can stop you. . . Correct?"

I shook my head. "God damn it, yes. Correct."

"So you can die," Ron asked.

"Yes."

"How?" Moody asked, eager.

"Well, your last attempt nearly worked. My tattoo has to be completely off. I must lose all my bood. Or, maybe I have to just lose all my magic and be powerless. No one knows, except for my tattoo coming off. I will fall into an eternal slumber, so I'll never age, but I will be asleep forever."

"Sleeping Beauty," Moody chuckled.

"Oh, zip-it, Sherlock," I growled. I reached for my wand, but once again it wasn't there.

"You cannot kill Moody," Dumbledore said calmly. "And its my turn."

"Well then go ahead, the all mightly Light Lord. Ask me my father's most darkest secret. What my father wants me to be when I grow up. Go ahead, I'm waiting."

"Why did your father want you to come here?" he asked, his eyes showing amusement as my face became shocked.

"He said that I would meet and I quote, 'Your's truely,' unquote, If I came. Otherwise I would have fought."

"That's why the Death Eaters backed off!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "How stupid could we be! He wants to use her as a spy! He wants all our secrets!"

"Maybe so, but Sophia cannot get them unless she is at our meetings."

"I'm sure I have ways," I mumbled.

"Why do you want to remain loyal to your father?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Because he's my father, and I must."

"Why didn't you kill us as soon as you had the chance?" George asked, being serious.

"Because. . . as much as I hate to admit it, I grew to like you guys and you liked me then for being who I wanted to be, not for who I was. For who my father is. I couldn't kill any of you after second year. I just couldn't. I loved you all. You made me feel wanted, and I just wasn't used to it, but I was starting to get there. And then my father comes back the beginning of summer and I was so surprised, yet awed. I stayed with him. I summoned my lights with Draco and then flew away into the night."

"Why did you even want to come back?"

I flushed. "I can't answer that without being embarrassed. Ladies, I'm sure you understand. Love does things to us that we can't cont- oh, crap. No freaking way."

I spun around in the swivel chair and looked at Hermione. "No!" My eyes seemed to scream at her. I burried my face in my hands and moaned. "This can't be happening!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, this is too rich."

I growled. "Don't you dare."

"Why do you hate the Order?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They killed both of my parents, some more than once," I mumbled, recovering.

"Why do you hate your father's side?" she asked again.

"Because he is set on death, distruction, and reining over everyone. If I was him, I'd just fight for equality, for werewolves to be equal. For everything that people fight about to just not exist. It will be as if no one was different, so no one would have to worry about anything."

I cleared my throat, realizing how embarrassing that sounded.

"Your father wants you to spy on us," Dumbledore said a matter of factly.

I nodded. "He said that if I went I could spy on you for him. He said that I have my ways to tell it to him, if I must. Yet, he never demanded that I spy on him. He just said that I can if I wish. I pleaded with him to make it a command, I wouldn't betray him, I said. He didn't and I cannot spy unless he demands it of me."

"How can you communicate with him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Telepathy of course. Now I have a few questions for you," I smiled.

"Ask away," Harry smiled.

I took a deep breath. "Alright. Who was the vampire that changed my mother?"

"Don't you know?" Moody laughed. "Didn't your precious father tell you all about this?"

"He just told me how you killed her, Moody. Stunned her and then burnt her. What did she do to you that caused you to want to kill her so bad? Who changed her?"

Moody cleared his throat. "Your mother and I went to school together. She was in Slytherrin, I was in Gryffindor. She hated me from day one. She was like a Malfoy to Harry. Anyways, school gets out, she goes off to be a Death Eater and marries Voldemort." My mark burned and I bit my lip. Moody didn't seem to mind. "And then she has you. We hear rumors about you all the time, until Narcissa says you've died. A few years later, she gets turned into a vampire by Carlisle. I don't know his last name. He went to Hogwarts in sixteen twenty when he was human, that's all I know. When you were seven I guess, I stormed into her house and stunned her before she even had the chance to see me. I guess she did, but she made no move to attack. She didn't even move. She just sat there and let me set her on fire."

My eyes were full of tears and I shook my head in disbelief. "She wouldn't have just sat there. I knew my mother enough to know that. She fought everything that came after her. Tell me the truth, Mad-Eye, or I get it out of you." _Crucio!_ I thought.

He fell to the ground in pain. He gasped. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

I released the curse and smirked at everyone's shocked face. "Who ever said I needed a wand?"

"She fought. She fought hard. She killed two Order members and bit a third. She was out of control. Still underblood lust. She was still a newborn. You were lucky to survive. She tried to get to me and then I put all the energy I had in a spell that stunned her. I burnt her as soon as I had the chance."

I rocked back in the chair, my head not accepting it. "She killed three people! And she didn't kill you!"

I stood up as I shouted this. I made my way toward him and picked him up by the collar. "And you killed her! You didn't ask her anything!" He was fearful, I could smell the fear radiating off of him. In waves of anger, shock, and just pity. "You lied to me about it! You loved my mother! You grew up with her and loved her! You wanted her to be your own! And when she married my father you were livid and went out to get her, kill her, make her your own. You were jealous of my father. Admit it!"

"I admit, I did love her," he muttered too low for me to hear, but I heard it anyway. "And it was because of her you are here, alive. You look just like her and I can't kill you because of it."

I let him go and laughed. "You can't kill me because you loved my mother, yet you can kill my mother. Why is that? Regret your decision? Do you just-"

"Because I'm your real father," he interrupted.

I stumbled back a little and gasped, "You lie!"

He shook his head and sat back down, not looking at me. "It's true. Even Narcissa knew. You-know-who taught you everything he knew when you were young and even injected his blood into you. You progressed in magic like you were his own, but your mother injected her venom into your blood stream so that you would be invincible. Prudence hid you from the Order because she didn't want you to know the truth."

I shook my head. "No! You can't tell me that because its lies! My father told me he was my true blood father. My father is the Dark Lord!"

"That's what you think!" Moody told me.

"Please, let's not fight," Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Moody's shoulder. I stepped back until I was against the wall. I put my face in my hands and sank to the ground.

Tears flowed as I stayed silent, crying. Why would they all lie to me? Why would my Lights betray me? Why am I forced to follow my father if he isn't my father? Why is my father lying to me? Is this why he wanted to let me go as well? So that I can meet my real father. Why am I being told all these lies and truths so that I have to decide what's real and what's not?

"Sophie, it's all right," I heard someone murmur. I felt arms go around me and pull me to their chest. "So the Order is in your blood. That's not so bad, is it?"

I didn't answer, but tears still covered my vision. The arms tightened around me and I buried my head in the person's shoulder. I still had no clue who it was. I heard the sweetest sound in my ear. The person was singing a song I never heard before, so softly, I could barely hear it.

"

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
I'll be there. . .Always"

I pulled away after the song ended and wiped my eyes. I looked into the deep green eyes of Harry and gasped.

"No!" I got up and ran to the hallway. I tried to get to the door, but I fell on my knees there with a cruciatus curse.

I let out a piercing scream as my body became weaker.

I wrapped my arms around my body as the pain, the heat, overwhelmed me. I bit my lip and writhed in pain, not showing it as much as I felt. The curse was lifted and I stayed down, feeling my blood pour from where the spell had cut me. I put my hands to my face, to cover it from disgrace. I felt hands wrap around my wrists and pull my hands away. I turned away, but my head was turned to face the person. I saw the shock on Harry's face, but didn't understand until I saw my hands. They were covered in blood, my blood.

"You're hurt," he whispered.

Tears brimmed my eyes and I pulled my hands from his. "I can't do this. I can't be here. It was a mistake."

"She's bleeding, badly," Harry said, pulling me to my feet. My tan hair was covered in blood from touching my face.

"She deserved it," Dumbledore grumbled. Mrs. Weasley gasped when she saw my face and that just spilt my tears. I hated being the weakest person in a room, or just in existence.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered.

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He raised his wand. "You can't escape here."

I grimmaced. "Your doing the prisoner spell, aren't you?"

He nodded. "It is the only thing we can do."

I flinched as he waved his wand around me and a silver cage encircled me. I sighed.

"Your room is the tree room. Make yourself at home."

"If this is what home was like," I mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry laughed.

"Home is unhomely, dark, cold. Like a cellar. You go in and it will always be there. Believe me, you don't want to know what I've been through."

"What is going on with your Muggle family?" Harry asked.

"Um, do you really want to know?" I laughed.

"They're dead?" Harry asked, his eyes showing his disappointment. I tried to reach out to him but I fell to the ground in pain again. Someone screamed loudly, and I didn't think it was me until the pain stopped, and I was gasping for breath on the floor. My breathing was ragged.

"She's lost her strength. She is just an average witch now," I heard someone say.

"Why is that?" someone else asked.

"She's in love, and its weakening her," another voice sounded.

"Whose she in love with?"

"It's pretty obvious."

I wiped the wet, sticky liquid from my face and looked at them. "It's true. My soul mate."

Harry looked at me. "As in-"

"As in my Vow. It may be lifted, but that doesn't mean that some parts apply to me always."

"Always," Harry whispered, as if he was getting what happened to me. "Oh, no! You mean we're-"

"Yeah," I sighed. "God, I wish it wasn't like this."

"That song-"

"Was my song," I mumbled, still shivering from my wounds.

I tried to stand back up but fell to the ground in pain again. I held my head as the pain got worse. I whimpered, trying to stay strong.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted at the person. "She was just trying to stand up."

"She has caused us many problems and many Order members have died for her. She deserves to feel the pain she has caused everyone. Soul mate or not," Moody laughed. "Daughter or not."

"You would do this to your own?" Harry countered. "You are just as bad a Lord Voldemort then."

The pain got worse and there was burning on my arm. My mark was back.

I gasped and screamed at the same time.

"The one to claim to be the father of the daughter of the dark shall fail in his attempts to win her over, for the pain is just making her weaker and soon she will not be able to move as much as to lift a wand," my dark, cold voice said.

"That's the Dark Lord's blood working in her system now."

"The Voice? The one that comes with her mark?"

"Her two injected bloods are centered in her Mark. Once something happens in her mark the blood reacts to it," Moody said.

The pain still hadn't decreased, and was steadily rising. I couldn't last long like this.

I heard a gasp and the pain stopped. I looked down at myself and I wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Her mother's blood healed her," Dumbledore whispered, awed.

I shook my head. "No, its worse. My mother's blood changed me."

* * *

review!


	11. Chapter 11

The pain still hadn't decreased, and was steadily rising. I couldn't last long like this.

I heard a gasp and the pain stopped. I looked down at myself and I wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Her mother's blood healed her," Dumbledore whispered, awed.

I shook my head. "No, its worse. My mother's blood changed me."

* * *

Chapter 11:

Harry's eyes snapped to mine. "You're a vampire?"

I nodded, looking at my pale skin, my beautifully perfect skin.

"I changed faster than normal because of what just happened."

"You'll never grow old," Harry whispered, that only my new hearing would catch it. "You'll never have children. You'll live forever."

"I will," I whispered and Harry blushed when he heard me.

I turned to Moody who was gaping at me. "You look just like she did before-"

"Before you killed her," I said, anger clear in my voice. "I know."

"The red eyes, the perfect skin, face," he said dreamily.

"Gross," I said, scrunching up my nose. "You just fell in love with me."

Harry looked from me to Moody. "I-"

He stopped, shook his head. I hissed at Moody.

"Don't you dare try anything on me."

Dumbledore smiled. "You have shown remarkable control already."

I gazed down at myself. "I don't want to be a vampire. I never did. I don't want to live forever and see everyone I know die."

Dumbledore looked at me. "There is a spell that takes immense amount of power, but we can change you back into a human."

My eyes locked with his. "I have the power. What do I have to say?"

"It's more than words. Its a potion, a spell, and then a few weeks unconscious, where your body decides whether to sleep forever or turn back."

I gasped. "I've heard that before!" I looked at my tattoo. "My father said that if my mark was somewhat gone, and they couldn't fix it, I would fall into an eternal slumber. My mark is there," I looked at my gray, faded tattoo. "but it has to be completely there for my body to go back to human."

"So you just need to make your tattoo appear darker?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded. "That's my theory. Possibly, once its dark enough, I will shift back. Maybe its something I can control."

"What makes your mark appear the darkest?" Moody asked.

"Are you daft?" I laughed, sounding like bells. "Say my father's name."

"Lord Voldemort?" Harry mumbled. Pain coursed through my arm and I looked down. It was slightly darker.

"It's working a little," I whispered. A little louder. "Keep saying it, please. And don't stop until I change back."

Harry nodded and I sat down on the ground so I wouldn't fall if it became unbearable.

"Lord Voldemort," he kept repeating, whispering so that only I could hear. Dumbledore looked at him in recognition. He knew what had happened between Harry and I. The pain got worse as the mark became darker. Soon it was pitch black and I hoped my theory was correct. My voice was gone, no voice came and slithered hateful words out. I think the blood of my father was out of my system. "Lord Vol-"

He stopped midway and gasped. I felt myself become lifted from the ground and spun around. There were no hands or arms holding me. Just light. I fell to the floor and my breathing was ragged again.

"The Mark," I whispered, "it's gone!"

Harry knelt down to me, picked up my arm, and rubbed his finger over where my mark should be. There were just pink scars from the scalding water from what seemed so long ago. I blushed, I could feel it.

"Who did this to you?"

"Technically, the Order," I mumbled.

He looked at me, his green eyes taking in mine. "What?"

"When I was last here and the Order tried to take off my tattoo, it nearly killed me. It took all the strength I had left to apparate out of here. I got back home and the elves had to pour boiling water to clean and heal it. Don't worry, it didn't hurt as much as it sounds. Just like a cruciatus curse, but centered in one area."

"Which hurt," Harry urged.

I shook my head. "No, not then. Now it would have. I'm not as strong as I used to be, which really sucks."

Harry chuckled and helped me to my feet. I nodded my thanks to him and then looked at all the Order members. "So, which one of you did the curse?"

"What curse?" Moody asked.

"The Cruciatus curse, fool. Which one of you did either one. The second was stronger than the first, so who did which?"

"I did the second," Moody said.

"Well done, then, Mad-Eye," I glared. "You succeeded in making me turn into a vampire in less than an hour."

"I did the first," Hermione whispered.

My eyes widened. I couldn't reply. She was never one for violence or breaking the rules. I shook my head and looked around. "I don't believe that, I knew you Hermione. You wouldn't do that to anyone, no matter who they were."

"That was before I thought you were trying to escape."

"I can't fulfill my prophecy. I can't fulfill my missio-" I cut off and tears fell from my face. Harry tried to get to me, but I pushed him off of me, no matter how much I wanted him to hold me.

"So you do have a mission!" Moody laughed. "What be this one?"

"I have to kill Harry," I said clearly, regret coloring my tone. "My father says that I am the only one of his followers capable of completing the task. Now I realize that's not true. I promised I would be back with him dead, but I can't do that now. I can't. Being with you all, it makes me feel like I belong, and I know that's crazy coming from me, a Death Eater, but still, I made friends with you long ago, and I still know you all. I can't kill any of you, with some exceptions." I said that last part at Moody.

Mad-Eye laughed. "You can't kill me because I know more about your mother than you think."

"Then I will just have to talk to my father about my mother, with you dead. Better yet! We could have to conversation taken place _on_ your dead body."

I smirked at his disgusted expression. "Shows you where your loyalties lie," Moody grumbled.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and took a small step back, just to collide with the my silver cage. There was a jolt of electricity, which I stayed indifferent to until I took a small step forward to get off of it. I looked around.

"So are these questions over?" I asked, annoyed slightly.

"Be glad you have a place to go to," Moody grumbled.

"Like I had a choice. No offense, Sirius, but I'd rather have a cellar as a house than this dreary place. I mean, I love the dark and omnipresent view of this place, but its not my taste."

"At least someone agrees with me!" Sirius laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah, what is wrong with you people? Wait, is Kreature still alive? The place looks pretty, um, dirty?"

"Kreature!" Sirius called. There was a small pop and Kreature popped in front of Sirius.

"What can Kreature do for the bloodtraitor?"

I laughed. "Hey, Kreature," I said, croutching down. "I missed you little guy."

Kreature's eyes widened as he turned and saw me. He bowed at me and fell to my feet.

"Tis an honor to serve a daughter of noble blood! Tis an honor Kreature will happily do! How is your father fairing?"

I smiled at everyone's shocked expressions. "He is fairing well, Kreature. I'm sure he will appreciate your concern for his health." Not really.

His eyes lit up. "Really? You think so?"

"I know so, Kreature."

"What can Kreature get you?"

"Nothing for now, kind sir," I smiled standing back up. "But I will keep you posted."

He bowed and apparated. I laughed at Sirius's shocked expression. "How do- I can't - He loves you!"

I laughed. "Well, I'm guessing your mother used to talk about me. And Kreature must have seen me when I visited here seven years ago with Narcissa and my mother, right before she died."

I said that last part quietly. "I remember that day so clearly. I loved it here. So dark and mysterious. Yet, there was a homely feeling, and I never knew what it was. I still don't."

I still felt that homely feeling, but I had no clue what it was. "I don't know. No need to think about it now. Where am I sleeping again?"

"Family Tree Room," Mrs. Weasley whispered. Harry created a path with the silver cage and I walked to the room in which I was staying and saw a bed and some clothes laid out in the corner.

"Yay!" I muttered sarcastically.

"We will have shifts to watch you. Who goes first?"

"If it's Moody I will kill myself, don't think twice about me not doing it because I will," I commanded.

"I'll go first," Lupin said.

They nodded and walked off. Everyone except for Lupin and Harry that is.

Lupin looked at Harry curiously.

"I'm controling the spell, remember?" Harry said, thinking of an explanation quickly.

I sat down on the bed and looked at the guys. "Do you mind? Or do I have to change in front of you two?"

Lupin cleared his throat awkwardly and Harry blushed. They both turned around and walked toward the door. I quickly put on some shorts and a tank top before allowing them to turn back around.

"I'm not going to leave. I am defenseless, remember?"

"It doesn't matter," Lupin said. "You are our prisoner now."

I rolled my eyes. "The imprisonment spell is keeping me here no matter what."

"You have done extraordinary things in the past."

"Why thank you," I laughed.

I sat on the cot and gazed at Harry and Lupin. "Can you please tell me why your laughing?" Harry asked.

"Lupin has just complemented my amazing powers. I am honored to have the Order's approval."

Lupin rolled his eyes and then Harry got up and walked in front of me. "I want to be able to trust you."

"You can," I said honestly. "I am now physically unbound from my father. He has no control over me, except for this reminder," I said softly, gazing at my scars from the boiling water.

Harry grabbed my arm and gently traced them. It sent shivers through my body, but I quickly repressed them. Forgetting that Lupin was there, he started to hum my song. The song of our true soul matemanship.

I locked eyes with Lupin and his widened.

"You two are- no shit!" Lupin laughed.

I blushed. "Consequences I will have to deal with."

"Deal with how?" Lupin and Harry asked at the same time.

"I either kill him or he kills me," I said, not looking at them, taking a sudden interest in the floor.

"Kill. . . you?" Harry said, hesitating.

I nodded, looking at him. "The Death Eaters will most likely kill me if they knew. I don't have another choice."

"No," Harry said simply.

I sighed, "You have to make everything so much harder, don't you?"

He smiled, "Yes. Yes I do."

I laid back on my cot and sighed. "My father wants me to go back for something, but I have no idea what it is."

Lupin stood up abruptly. "And you don't say anything earlier, why?"

"Because I forgot," I lied. "And you all wouldn't stop torturing me, if you don't remember."

Lupin blushed slightly," What is it?"

I stood up and looked dead in Lupin's eyes.

"I have to go back and get a book."

* * *

review!


	12. Chapter 12

"Because I forgot," I lied. "And you all wouldn't stop torturing me, if you don't remember."

Lupin blushed slightly," What is it?"

I stood up and looked dead in Lupin's eyes.

"I have to go back and get a book."

* * *

Chapter 12:

"What's the book?" Harry asked.

"The Arithmacy book in the Mafloy library. My father said he placed something inside it, something I needed to see. I don't know what but only when the Order releases me am I allowed to retrieve it."

"I highly doubt the Order will release you. You've admitted to murders and tortures. They might send you to Azkaban," Lupin said softly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that so? Well, I'm honestly flattered."

"About what?"

"That you think so highly of me to send me to Azkaban, but it's only fit. I did admit to them, and I'm not ashamed to say I took pleasure in watching them. Oh, my mother would be so proud."

"You're mother was an Order spy," Lupin added.

My eyes flashed to him. "Isn't Snape?"

"But-" Lupin started, then stopped. He was caught.

"Don't worry, father already knows."

"How?"

"I might have heard word from Dumbledore a few months ago. Nothing to worry about. Snape is safe. Father knew it would happen ever since Lily died."

Harry flinched, but I didn't apologize. This was who I was, and I needed to get rid of him.

_Father? _I asked in my head, trying to connect to his telepathic link.

_I assume Mad-Eye told you?_ was the only response I got.

My eyes widened in horror. _No! I refused to believe. It's not true!_

_It is, my dear. You can still serve me, if you wish. You do not have your mark anymore, shame. I can always reinstate it on our next visit._

_You lied to me!_ I thought, furious. Lupin and Harry were watching curiously.

_You can still kill the boy and we will rule the world, together. We can legally change you to my daughter, if you wish it. We can kill Mad-Eye. We can do whatever we need to, to show the world what it needs. Us, ruling. The Dark Lord and his daughter._

It was a tempting idea. I always dreamed of that. _I'll meet you in the library. Hide yourself well as soon as I am released and I will join forces with you, and we can kill the Order together._

_Tell me when you kill Potter and Mad-Eye, then._

_I will, _I vowed. He broke the link and I looked at them. "What?"

"What were you doing?" Lupin asked.

"I was thinking about what he would want to give me," I lied smoothly. A trait that I must have been given from my mother.

"You should sleep," Lupin said.

"Not tired," I said coldly. He flinched and settled into a sofa,

"Then let's talk."

"I'd prefer not to."

"Alright then. Let's sit in silence?" Lupin suggested.

I shrugged. "Works for me."

I leaned agains the wall on the cot and closed my eyes. I thought about my mother, trying to picture her perfectly in my mind. Tall, slender frame. Tan, straight hair that flowed like a waterfall. Red piercing eyes that stared down into your soul. Pale, flawless skin. And then there was that natural beauty that all vampires had. I hadn't gotten that from her. I got my beauty from my father, who was apparently Mad-Eye. Great. And worse, the Dark Lord didn't deny it. It was strange thinking of him as the Dark Lord, instead of father. I wouldn't call Mad-Eye father, though. I absolutely wouldn't.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard Harry ask Lupin?

I pretended not to hear.

"I think so," Lupin murmured. I contained my smile as they started to talk about me.

"She will go to Azkaban?" Harry asked, and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"There is no other option besides the Dementor's kiss. And that would be worse. She deserves immediate Death for what she did over the summer. She has tortured many, including some to death. Not to mention she used the Killing Curse to kill a few Muggles."

Ah, I remember those missions. Very fun, those.

"She can't die in prison or Voldemort will come and revenge on us all," Harry insisted.

"We don't have a choice. If we let her lose she will kill more. She has to go to prison."

"Is there another option?"

"We erase her memory and make her forget what she is all together."

I barely surpressed my snort. They would do that when Hell freezes over, or I would die trying to stop them.

"She will kill us if that was what we did."

"Yes, I most definately would," I said, opening my eyes. Their eyes snapped to mine and I could see them flinch back in fear.

"You would rather go to Azkaban?"

I smiled. "I would, because I would live. Perhaps I could meet someone in there. I don't know, all these things seem to be happy to me."

"Living in Azkaban seems happy to you?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Yes. The dreary atmosphere is calmy for me."

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" Lupin called.

Dumbledore walked in and I fought my body not to scowl.

"I'm here to talk to Sophie, if you'll leave us alone for a moment?"

They nodded and Harry and Lupin got up and left.

"Sophie, I think you know what I'm going to say."

"I don't, actually," I said truthfully.

"In the morning, the Ministry wants to hold a trial for your Death Eater activities."

"To go to Azkaban?" I asked.

"Indeed. The Ministry fears you, and they want to give you the Dementor's Kiss."

"I will go to Azkaban, but I refuse to have the Dementor's Kiss."

"That is not for you to decide, Sophie," Dumbledore insisted. "Be ready in the morning, your fate will be decided then."

I nodded. I needed to work fast. I had to work fast.

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think! What should happen? How should she ATTEMPT to kill Harry? And ATTEMPT to kill Mad-Eye?


	13. Chapter 13

"Indeed. The Ministry fears you, and they want to give you the Dementor's Kiss."

"I will go to Azkaban, but I refuse to have the Dementor's Kiss."

"That is not for you to decide, Sophie," Dumbledore insisted. "Be ready in the morning, your fate will be decided then."

I nodded. I needed to work fast. I had to work fast.

* * *

Chapter 13:

At the stroke of midnight, when I made myself look to be sleeping, they left me unguarded. I used my powers to locate Mad-Eye in the second bedroom on the second floor. I crept my way up the stairs and reached the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sophie," Mad-Eye greeted.

I froze.

"I can still see you even if you aren't moving," he laughed.

I stood up and faced him. "I want answers and then I'll do what I need to."

"You came here to kill me."

"I have to."

I looked into his eyes and saw him sigh. "Alright."

"Alright?" I asked incredulous.

"You'll never succeed. By the time you even raise your wand, I'll have the entire Order in here."

I scowled. "I want to know why if I was your daughter, you didn't come and take me. Take me away or something. You let me live with Narcissa, which I don't object to, but you let me live with them and grow up in a dark life."

"I didn't even try because I knew that you were already done for."

I shook my head. "You hated my mother that much for what she did to you? The Dark Lord knew that my mother spied for you but he loved her. I'm all he has left of her and he'd kill himself before I died."

Dumbledore came in just then. "Ah, Sophie, I suspected you got out of your hiding."

I growled in frustration and headed towards the door. I reached for the handle but it burned my hand. "What the hell?" I shouted.

I grabbed it again and it burnt me more.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Fuck you, I'm leaving!"

I had my wand and I tried to apparate. It didn't really . . . work.

"Ugh!" I growled. I tried to apparate again and this time, I succeeded, somewhat. I wanted to go to Malfoy Manor, I got sent to the Black Family Tree Room. I screamed in frustration. "I hate all of you!"

The door opened and in walked the Order. "We're going to the Ministry, now," Dumbledore said.

I growled. "Over my dead body."

Mad-Eye chuckled, "That can be arranged."

I hissed and backed up until I was against the wall. I narrowed my eyes at them and tried to apparate again.

"Stop trying to apparate," Lupin said seriously. "It's not going to work."

"Says you!" I laughed menacingly.

Sirius looked at me. "Why can't you just go to the Ministry? Just go there and see how things happen?"

"Because I already know how it ends! They are going to give me the Dementor's Kiss and I have no choice! I am not as powerful as I was then. I should be able to apparate, but I can't because of these fucking wards! I'm not getting the Kiss, and I will fight."

"Don't make things worse for you," Dumbledore said. "Grab my arm."

"Fuck. You," I said, glaring at them all.

Dumbledore sighed, "The hard way, it is."

He grabbed my arm before I could object and apparated. We landed in a court room and I growled. "Don't you fucking touch me again!"

I turned and saw Fudge. I smiled cruely.

"Croutch, so nice to see you under these circumstances."

"S-Sophie. H-how n-nice of you t-to come!"

"Shut the hell up, Croutch. Let's tango."

I sat down in the chair and the trail went great, if you are an order member. I was sentenced to life in Azkaban and a Dementor's Kiss. Oh, I was fighting.

The doors opened and there stood- or rather floated- a dementor.

I growled. "Oh hell no! I thought I'd have at least some time to prepare! A day! A week!"

"Right away!" Croutch said, glaring at me.

I smiled at him. "I'll say hi to your son, shall I?"

He glared at me. "Do it!"

"I'll say 'Hello, Croutch. Guess who put me here? You're daddy's who? Is he going to bail you out this time?' And then he'll reply, 'Oh, no. My father will get both of us out.' I have it all planned out, Croutch. He actually likes me as company!"

People among the jury were murmuring to each other. The dementor approached me and I tilted my head back as it sucked memories from me. I growled and broke its gaze and ducked from behind it. People dodged spells and I ran out of the room. I passed a witch, whose wand was raised, and took it right out of her hand. I made it to the front doors and I apparated. I landed in Malfoy Manor and I was panting from running and dodging.

I heard the door to the foyer open and there was Narcissa. "Oh, Sophia! You're back!"

I walked past her as I entered, looking behind me as I did so. "I just ran out of the Ministry."

She looked at me, glared really. "You brought them here."

I shrugged. "I could be anywhere right now."

"True."

"I wish to speak to the Dark Lord."

"I'll go inform him of your arrival."

I nodded and waited until she came back. Instead, the Dark Lord himself showed up.

"I see you escaped."

I nodded. "I didn't kill anyone, unfortunately, and I just ran out of the Ministry while they sentenced me."

"What did they give you?" He asked, curious.

"Life and the Kiss."

He shuddered. "Glad you ran away. Now, onto matters at hand. I believe that you are going to have to be reinstated among my ranks."

I nodded, "If you wish it. . . My Lord."

He scrunched up his nose. "It's strange, but it will do. Show me your arm."

I handed my left arm over, not literally, and he tapped it. "Do you, Sophia Mia Orion, swear to follow me on my conquest to rule? Do you swear to never betray me? Do you swear to join my Death Eaters and rise against the Order?"

"I swear, My Lord," I said obediently.

"Morsmorde," he said.

A burning shot through my arm and I bit my lip, grimmacing in pain. It hurt, like hell. All of the sudden, the pain was gone and I opened my eyes. "That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would," I whispered to myself.

Voldemort laughed. "Most scream."

I smirked. "I take it as its not common."

"Not much. Just a select few screamed. Now, Narcissa, show Sophia to her room. We'll talk later."

Narcissa led me to my old room and I collapsed on my bed, thinking. This was such a long day, and it was only noon!

* * *

Review! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy! Don't shoot! Don't shoot. So I have like fifteen stories going all at once. I'm trying to finish as many as possibl by the end of the summer, so work with me! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

I smirked. "I take it as its not common."

"Not much. Just a select few screamed. Now, Narcissa, show Sophia to her room. We'll talk later."

Narcissa led me to my old room and I collapsed on my bed, thinking. This was such a long day, and it was only noon!

* * *

Chapter 14:

I had taken an hour or so nap before the meeting was to take place. I sat down in the meeting room when I felt my mark burn. Everyone was here, including those that were newly recuited, like Shunpike. Horrible that we were resorting to imperious curses to find people. Sad.

"We are here because the Order will be on a frantic search for Sophia. She knows too much about them, including where the Order is located," Voldemort said, looking at me. "Which is where?"

"Number tw-we-wel-" I couldn't say it. I put a hand to my mouth. "Why can't say it?"

"They have placed a spell around the house, preventing people that aren't secret keeper from saying where it is," Snape said.

I groaned, "Damn it!"

"Can I access your mind?" the Dark Lord asked me. I nodded and I felt him penetrate my Occulmens barrier. I felt him leave just as quickly.

"The memories are blocked."

I sighed, "God damn, they are smarter than we thought."

"They want to keep the Potter boy safe."

"He hangs out with his Muggle family during the summers," I murmured. "And a few weeks before he is taken by the Order to the Burrow - the Weasley house - or to the Order headquarters."

"They will most likely come here to fight for Sophia back, so we need to keep watch for any sign of the Order as well as watch for people behaving strangely. They could be recruiting Muggle's to do their dirty work."

"Why don't we do that?" I asked suddenly. "My Lord, think of it. We could get Muggles that pose as parents to some children walk into Diagon Alley when Potter and his friends go, and we can just snatch him."

Voldemort nodded and seemed to consider it, "I'll think of it, but right now, we can't do that."

We all nodded and the meeting proceded as planned, talking about keeping the place safe, taking over the Ministry, and Hogwarts. God, that was going to be hard.

* * *

Review! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! So I have like twenty stories going all at once. I'm trying to finish as many as possible by the end of the summer, so work with me! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two years since Harry and I had become soul mates. Nearly two years. The first year was easy. I kept my mind off of him, serving the Dark Lord dilligently. When that year ended, and we performed the raid on Potter's household, I delivered the killing blow to Mad-Eye Moody, just as I always swore to do.

It was a bittersweet moment. Of course, it was short-lived when I was struck with Sectumsempra from behind. I didn't see who, but I lose my vision in one eye. I had a nasty-wicked scar over my left eye. Thankfully, I could cover it with my bangs.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared after we tried to capture them at the Weasley wedding, that's when being away from him became painful. I always knew where he'd be. But now I didn't. I didn't know how far, nor how close, he was.

They disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Oi, Sophie, you coming?" Draco called.

I smiled, and followed him to the Head Compartment. Oh, two years since I had been in Hogwarts and I was already enjoying the moment. I was named Head by Severus, Draco was Head Boy.

"Finally," I sighed. "I can't believe I've waited two years for the Dark Lord to take over the school."

Draco chuckled, "I know what you mean."

I looked out the window, seeing the parents wave to their children from the platform at King's Cross.

"Seventh year, Draco, can you believe we've gotten so old?"

"Or that we're still alive."

I grinned, "Exactly."

He ran his hand through his blonde hair and shrugged. "Seems like just yesterday."

I nodded in agreement, resting my head on his shoulder. "Prefects are meeting in here in about three minutes."

He groaned, "Wonderful."

"We're heads now, Draco," I giggled. "We get our own little dorm."

He chuckled, "Now I like the sound of that."

The door opened just then to Ginny Weasley, Collin Creevey, Looney Lovegood, Tracy Davis, Ernie MacMillion, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, and a disgusting little Ravenclaw boy.

"Prefects," I said icily.

Weasley's eyes widened at the sight of me, "Sophie."

I raised an eyebrow, "All of you sit."

They sat. Daphne next to me and Tracy next to Draco. Those two boys were good friends.

"As Prefects you are responsible for patrols," Draco drawled. Just like his father. "Sophia and I have already created your schedules. They will be the same every week. No exceptions."

I took over after he decided to glare at them instead of speak, "The lot of you are expected to only be out of your dorms after curfew by a half hour. Draco and I can be out for an hour, being Heads." I paused, and flicked my wand. A few of the girls flinched, but I only had distributed the schedules. "Alecto and Amycus Carrow are in charge of punishment." I looked them all levelly in the eye. "And if you catch anyone past curfew, but do not report it, I will tell the Headmaster and you and the person you failed to report will be under a severe punishment."

Ginny Weasley whimpered slightly.

"Now, make sure everyone is in compartments. When we stop in an hour, we don't want anyone caught running around, do we?" Draco smirked.

They were gone after a moment of hesitation. I think some of them took the hint.

"Any news from Potter?" Draco asked.

I sighed, shrugging, and laid down on the seat with my knees up and my toes tucked under Draco's leg. He chuckled at me. "Well, other than he's dropped off the side of the Earth? No."

"You miss him?"

"You already know the answer to that," I murmured.

He didn't respond. it was when the train lurched to a stop and I threw up my Occulmency shield that I asked him. "What about Weasley, Drake?"

"Why would I care about Weasel-bee?" Draco spat.

"Ginny," I clarified.

He gave me a terrified look, "What?"

I gave him a soft smile, "Relax. I'm the Potter lover. Why is it so bad you like Ginerva?"

He gave me another look, "Shut it, Orion."

An innocent smile spread across my face, "Oh, but honey, I'm just getting started."

I threw open the compartment door and walked haughtilly out. "Doesn't it bother you that you know Potter will never love you when he finds out what you did?"

"I killed my father, that's all I wanted to do," I whispered back to Draco. That was all the revenge I wanted."

"Why not just go. Find him," he whispered, a half step behind me.

"He'd kill me," I said simply.

"Who? The Dark Lord? Or Harry?"

"Harry," I said simply. "The Dark Lord..." I hesitated before turning to face him, "He knows enough. And he knows I love the enemy. It's only a matter of time."

"Until he kills you?"

I smirked and turned from Draco, "No. Until I leave."

He gave a tough cough before following me, too shocked to respond.

It was true. I had been thinking about it since July. I wanted out. I had killed and tortured dozens, but it wasn't the life I wanted. I only wanted in in the first place to be with my father, to kill Moody. But it ended up being all twisted and I only stayed to kill my father. It was messed up, I knew. But I had succeeded in my goal in July. There was no more reason for me to stay.

Antonin Dolohov and Rowle were furiously thrusting open compartments, doing checks. I heard people give terrified screams.

"He's not on the train," I told them. "No one talked about him at all."

Rowle looked me over, "For all we know she's protecting Potter."

"Wanna try me?" I smirked. "I'm the Dark Lord's favorite for a reason, Rowle. He's not on."

Dolohov nodded, "He won't be pleased."

"He disappeared, do you really think that the Dark Lord expected him here?" I retorted.

Rowle snarled in frustration, and flicked his wand at me.

"Ah!" I panted as I fell to my knees, pain wracking through my body. I didn't scream. I had been under this spell too much over the past years to really feel the urge to scream.

"Such disrespect. They say you'll learn manners. I don't think you will," Rowle growled, releasing the curse. I picked myself up with as much dignity as I could muster. "Bellatrix and I have a bet, you see. I say you won't last four more months."

"Oh?" I smirked. "We'll see."

"Bellatrix disagrees. She gives you too much credit, you see. She says you won't last six months."

"I think I'll be closer to Bellatrix's range than yours," I told him in a hiss. Rowle snarled in disgust, turning away in a flurish of robes. Dolohov followed a second later.

I smirked at Draco, "See? I got them in a bag."

The Slytherin's were higher ranked among the other students. The Slytherin's, not Gryffindor's, like myself. That being said, they still viewed me as a Gryffindor, even though I wore no badges on my robes other than my Head Girl badge. Even though I didn't claim a house, it was assumed I'd be under Slytherin, being a Death Eater. I sat with them to eat. I was friend with all of them now. It had taken a few days being Malfoy's house guest, but soon they'd been my friends. It was the easy part.

Maintaining a look of intrest as the dumb-asses talked was the hard part. They talked about their Missions, not caring who overheard. They talked about their late night escapades with their parents, most still too young to be off on their own. I was quiet next to Blaise. He was a good guy, his family neutral, along with the Greengrasses.

I was able to be next to them comfortably.

And I was grateful I could talk to someone about something other than the Dark Lord and the Order.

"Come on, we got patrols," Draco sighed.

I nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall, nodding to Amycus and giving Alecto a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

Even though they were no longer technically my Lights, they were still great and dear friends of mine.

Patrols were uneventful. I chose to take the top five floors, Draco getting the bottom three - including the dungeon. No one except for lousy Gryffindors and dumb Ravenclaws were on the top five floors. I just called myself lousy, didn't I? Damn.

A loud scuffle on the seventh floor brought my attention from my thoughts. I whipped out my wand and walked with determination towards the source.

Weasley and Longbottom. Longbottom looked embarrassed as soon as he saw me. I set my jaw, clenching my wand tightly.

"Both of you, bed, now," I ordered.

Ginny Weasley's eyes widened, "I-uh-the Carrows-"

"Get back to the dorm," I told them. "You're lucky I still think of you fondly, Ginny. You as well, Neville. Now go."

Ginny's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but obliged. She dragged Neville off and I watched them slip behind the shadows.

I'd be so dead if anyone found out.

The next few weeks, I issued detentions regularly to any one that I caught out of bed. I mostly had to. If it was just a few seconds past curfew, I let them slide, but other than that, it was detention, points taken. And so far, all of the houses were in the negatives, except for Slytherin. Slytherin was in the hundreds.

Of course, that didn't bode well with me. I was an avid Gryffindor, at heart. I hated it, not having a chance at winning the house cup, but I knew nothing could be done.

We didn't learn anything other than the Dark Arts. Muggle Killing took place of Muggle Studies. Or Pureblood Appreciation. It depended on what mood Alecto was in when she taught it. Amycus taught the Dark Arts instead of Defense. It was pretty much the same otherwise. Dark spells instead of Charms. Poisons instead of Potions. They were training the entire school to be Death Eaters. Hence the reason all of the Slytherin's were excelling.

So when Christmas break came, I took a chance. I had to find him. The ache in me was becoming unbearable.

"I'm going for a walk," I told Draco Christmas Eve.

"Want some company."

I met his eyes, and gave a little smirk, "No. I have to do this alone."

"Be careful. Don't get yourself killed."

"No promises," I said softly.

"Please, return in one piece then."

"That I can't promise either."

I had my hair pulled back so people could see my scarred face. I didn't seem to care about the stares. It was only six in the afternoon. People were talking, enjoying each other. Hiding in the shadows.

I walked out to the lake before sitting down at the tree. I closed my eyes, trying to picture where he was. Where would he go on Christmas? Where would he go with his friends?

My eyes flew open at the sight of a familar graveyard. The Dark Lord's father was born there.

I gathered my wand and apparated, not seeing the figure in a gray cloak to my left, due to my blindness. So when I landed in the graveyard, I was shocked at how calm it was. I searched the headstones until I found the one I wanted.

"James and Lily Potter."

I then looked around. No one in sight yet. So I stood there for a moment, watching around me carefully.

"Took some guts for you to come here."

I turned, my wand out. But I lowered it when I saw Hermione watching me.

"You look great," I commented.

She gave a small laughed, "Thanks. What happened to you?"

"After I got Mad-Eye, I was struck. Lost my sight in my left eye," I shrugged, then I gave a bitter laugh. "Just like my bloody father."

She looked at the graves to my right and called, "I found them, Harry!"

The six foot tall man was the second to appear. He didn't look at me, only Hermione, "Where?"

Hermione gestured towards my feet and it was then that Harry noticed me. His wand was at my throat before I could even say hello. I held my wand up, shaft down, "Take it," I whispered.

He took my wand without a word, but his wand stayed at my throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come on his orders, Harry," I said softly. "I left. I told Draco I was taking a walk. I missed my old friends. What can I say? It's been three years since we talked."

"That still doesn't explain why you are right here, right now. How did you know we would be here?" Harry demanded. I was shoved against a headstone and I swallowed.

His wand pressed deeper into my throat, making me uncomfortable. "We're bonded, Harry. Soul mates. I can find you at any moment I want. Any moment. I decided to find you once now."

"You found me before. Anytime before. And yet," Harry hissed. "You didn't turn me into your Lord."

His grip grabbed my left arm and I winced as he rolled up my sweater sleeve. He recoiled in disgust. "You took it anyway! You took it after we let you go!"

"You weren't letting me go!" I snarled at him. He recoiled back in fear. "You took me to the Ministry! You gave me a life sentence for something I was born with! For something I couldn't help. I wanted Mad-Eye dead, but I didn't actually kill him then, did I? I was going to be given the Kiss right there! I ran away from a fate worse than death. I wouldn't look back, I still don't. It's a good thing Dumbledore's dead, because he made you a coward that blamed all of your fears, all of your hate on the Death Eaters. On us. On me. When I did nothing to hurt you."

"What happened to your face?" Harry asked.

"She's half-blind, Harry," Hermione said beside him gently.

"A Death Eater," I told him bitterly. "At the raid when you left Privet Drive."

"You were there? Did you tell them when we were leaving?"

I snorted, "Of course not. Fletcher did. I can't believe you even trusted him."

Hermione looked around, "Harry, we came here for a reason. Smith wasn't one of them."

"If you're going to call me by my last name, Orion, or Moody."

"You can't claim Mad-Eye's name," Harry spat.

I set my jaw, "Then I'll leave. But don't trust Burbage. The Dark Lord has plans for you, Harry. And Nagini trying to kill you here?" I gave a little laugh. "That's one of them."

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Hermione spat at me.

"At least I have a few months before the Dark Lord kills me," I told them. "For you two, and Ron, its only whenever he catches you."

It came out happy, carefree. Not like the dread I was really feeling.

"Why would he kill you? Aren't like his daughter or something?" Harry asked.

I shrugged, "I'm only useful because we're bonded. He only keeps me around because of that. He's already growing impatient with me. When they attacked the Express, looking for your little Trio, Rowle told me they placed a bet. He says Four months. Bellatrix, mind you, one of my good friends, gave me six months. They bet each other a million galleons. I had six months at most, from September first. Now I have three to one."

I held out my hand suddenly, "My wand. And I'll leave you alone. Draco must be worried by now."

"You're friends with him or something?"

"Friends," I nodded, taking glee in Harry's slightly jealous tone. Good. "We're Heads together. Gryffindor would kill me in my sleep if I stayed in the Tower, so it only made sense."

"How is everyone?" Hermione asked quietly as Harry passed me my wand.

"Coping. Worried about you lot. Gossiping that you left them to fend for themselves. Healing themselves from the Carrows punishment. Basically anything you can think of. That's negative, of course."

"But all of our friends..." Harry paused. "All of the Gryffindor's are alive?"

"Yeah. Neville's got a mouth on him in class," I smirked at the irony. "Seamus...what isn't new about him? Blows everything up. Ginny...we're okay. She comes to the Head dorm to hang with me and Draco sometimes. We pull off as discussing patrols. Then there's Dean...neutral. The Slytherin's don't really give him crap, but we all know he's pro-Order. Lavender's the same. Pavarti, she's nice. Doesn't really hold prejudice. Hangs with Padma mostly and they're neutral for sure."

"What about those Slytherin's you hang with now?" Hermione asked.

"Draco? He likes Ginny. Wants to be her boyfriend. But I don't think she'll ever come around. He wants out of the Death Eaters. Then there's Blaise. He's great. One of my best friends, I guess. Neutral. Daphne? Neutral. One of the only girls I can talk to. Pansy's all obsessed about killing you lot. Crabbe and Goyle are still as dumb as before. That's all. The rest in our year are dead."

I took a step away, "I'm serious about burbage. And whatever you lot are doing, don't get killed or captured."

I turned, and then walked away. I didn't look back. I knew they wouldn't want me with them. I was just getting ready to apparate when a hand grabbed my wrist. I tensed.

"Stay with us. You can help."

"Harry!"

"We'll take her wand, but she can't do any damage."

"If he calls me, I have to go to those meetings."

"No, you don't. You stay with us. I'll vouch for you," Harry said simply.

*Four months later*

The Battle of Hogwarts was over. It was over.

Harry said he'd vouch for me.

That's why I'm being hoisted through the doors as I kick and scream for the Aurors to release me. They've sentenced me to life. No Kiss. Just life. They want me to suffer.

"Let me go! Please, let me go! I only killed once! One person! I didn't kill anyone else!"

Of course they didn't listen. My wand, given back to me by Harry for the fight, was in their hands. And they found that I had many Killings Curses cast. I only had killed once though. I was required to practice on the Unforgivables. It was only spiders or rats, though.

I was lucky not to be killed when we captured when Harry said the Dark Lord's name. He was stupid.

But he didn't stop the Aurors.

"Please," I cried, trying to yank my arms from their hold. The Auror - Kingsley - slapped magical cuffs on my wrist that immediately caused my wrist to bleed as I struggled more.

"Stop struggling, girl," An Auror, who's name I didn't know, spat at me. It was then that I gave up. I let them haul me away. We were at the boat house, and I saw Severus' body, bloody, crippled, against the glass.

"Severus," I breathed. He was dead. I could see that.

"Stop!" A voice shouted.

"Harry," I whispered.

"She's with me," Harry told the two Aurors. "She's with me."

Kingsley reluctantly took my cuffs off and the other Auror shoved me towards Harry. He caught me in his arms and held me to him. "I thought you were going to let them take me," I whispered to him. "I deserve it."

His arms tightened, "I'm taking her back to the castle. I want her charges cleared. I'll watch after her."

"Harry, she's killed loads-"

"They were spiders," Harry told them. "I watched her kill the spiders in the cave we were in. Hermione and Ron can back it up."

"Very well, Potter," the unnamed Auror said. "You better make sure she doesn't kill another."

"She won't."

I tightened my arms around Harry's neck as they left. "Thank you. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He chuckled quietly, "Let's go back to the castle."

The castle was in ruins. Fire was in the towers. There were bodies being carried into the Great Hall. I gave a gasp as I recognized one. Fred!

"Wall collapsed," Harry said quietly. "He got the brunt of it."

"Oh my Merlin," I whispered. "They've got to be heartbroken."

He nodded. "They haven't left his side since it ended."

I gave a sad smile before looking around to recognize more faces. Hopefully alive. I spotted one.

"Draco!" I shouted.

I let go of Harry and launched myself in the blonde's arms. "I'm so glad you're alive!" he whispered, spinning me around.

I gave a small laugh, "I really thought they got me. Harry convinced them to let me stay." I turned to his left, jumping from his arms to Narcissa. "Cissy! Oh, you're alright! I was so worried!"

"I fooled him!" Cissy said to me excitedly. "I fooled him! I told him Potter died when he didn't!"

I stuck to Harry's side after that. I didn't want to be hit with a rogue curse.

"Sophie!" Hermione smiled, hugging me lightly. We weren't best friends, but we were good friends.

"Hermione," I greeted.

"Sophie! Come here!" I heard Harry call. I turned, but nearly ran smack into him. He smirked at me, and I found myself giving a confused look. But before I could ask him what he wanted, his lips descended on mine in a mindblowing kiss.

"We've won," He whispered against my lips before kissing me once more. This time, I didn't freeze. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for more. I finally had Harry without the threat of anyone over my head.

* * *

This is the end. I hadn't updated this story in over a year and I seriously apologize for that! I can't believe it's been that long! It feels like yesterday! Please, review and I hope you like how I ended. Sorta rushed it, but I believe this is better than never finishing:P

-Nastya


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
